THE CREEPY SHOW
by Cha.KACHA
Summary: "Sungmin." aku berbisik. "Kau harus selamatkan aku." Sungmin menggeleng, "Kyu, kurasa halusinasimu..." "Tidak." aku mencengkram tangannya. "Iblis itu masih berada disini. Bersama kita sekarang." Ada sesuatu di rumah. Kibum kerasukan, Donghae hampir mati dan aku hampir gila. "Sekali kau lepaskan iblis..." aku berbisik pada Sungmin, "Ia akan... memusnahkanmu" CHAPTER 3! KYUMIN!
1. Awal Mula Terror

.

"_Saya tidak pernah bercerita tentang orang-orang bermata hitam sebelumnya. Sejujurnya, saya pernah membayangkan tentangnya sesekali. Saya selalu percaya, semua mitos yang ada, itu sebenarnya nyata. Atau, pernah nyata. Yang biasa kita lihat di lingkungan sekitar, terkadang di dunia sosial, mungkin bisa menjadi sebuah mitos di masa depan. Di saat 'hal biasa' yang setiap hari kita lakukan atau kita lihat, kemudian lenyap dan tidak dilakukan kembali di masa depan, maka hal itu dianggap tabu. Begitulah yang terjadi di masa ibu kita, nenek kita, atau masa jauh sebelum mereka. Kebiasaan mereka yang tidak pernah kita lakukan lagi."_

"_Satu kebiasaan yang tidak pernah hilang dari masa ke masa itu hanya satu. Aktivitas paranormal. Ya. Kemampuan dimana mereka dapat merasakan keberadaan makhluk lain bahkan dapat melihat secara fisik… hanya milik mereka. Saya bersyukur mempunyai teman paranormal. Dan saya juga bersyukur karena saya tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti paranormal. Saya ingin tahu, tapi tidak ingin melihat. Saya takut dengan hal-hal gaib, tapi saya suka mendengar cerita tentang hantu." _

"_Malam, sekitar jam 11, sebelum pergi tidur saya sempat membuka Facebook. Sejauh yang saya ingat, saya membaca sebuah catatan tentang sekelompok orang bermata hitam. Saya membaca satu, kemudian mencari dan membaca berita yang lainnya. Saya membiarkan mereka 'masuk'. Saya pikir tidak ada salahnya saya menceritakan cerita saya kepada Anda."_

.

_WEDNESDAY, 04 FEB 2020_

_SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA_

"Matikan acara itu." Donghae menyambar remote dari meja, kemudian mematikan televisi. Kyuhyun tersentak, cepat-cepat ia berusaha untuk merebut remote itu kembali― "Tidak! Jangan ambil!" Donghae berlari meloncati sofa, kemudian melangkah cepat menuju dapur. Kyuhyun memutar jalan. Melewati meja kopi dan sofa, lalu berlari lurus mengejarnya. Ibu masih berada di dapur. Seperti malam biasanya, ia membuat _miyeok guk_. Donghae dan Kyuhyun masuk tepat ketika ia sedang menuang sup ke mangkuk. Rupanya kedua anak itu membuat perang kecil-kecilan.

"Hey hey! Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?!" ibu naik darah ketika mereka saling menghantam satu sama lain.

"Donghae mengambil remote TVnya dariku!"

"Kyuhyun menonton acara menyeramkan itu lagi!"

"Astaga kalian berdua." ibu menggeleng seraya mengusap kepala, "Sadar umur kalian. Lihat Kibum. Dia jauh lebih dewasa dibanding kalian." bisiknya. Mata Donghae dan Kyuhyun tertuju pada adik bungsu mereka. Kibum sedang berada di ujung ruangan dan berkutat keras pada catur yang ia mainkan.

Bibir Donghae naik beberapa centi, "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang yang memainkan catur sendirian."

"Sama sepertiku."

"Ayolah lebih baik kalian keluar! Makan malam sudah siap!" ibu menyentak.

Donghae menoleh kesal, "Jangan suruh aku menyerahkan remote TV pada Kyuhyun!" cetusnya. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mau berpikir dan menunggu lama-lama. Daripada membuang waktu, lebih baik ia menyalakan TV langsung dari tombolnya. Ia segera mengendap melalui pintu dapur, menyelip lewat sofa dan duduk di depan televisi.

"_Saya memberi tahu kedua anak kecil itu. Kamar mandi disamping ruang kerja, sedangkan telepon ada di koridor menuju dapur. Kedua anak itu berpisah, sedangkan saya menunggu di teras. Tapi kedua anak kecil itu tidak kunjung kembali. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk memeriksa ke seluruh ruangan di lantai satu_― _termasuk kamar mandi. Tapi tidak ada. Sayapun menuju ke lantai dua…"_

"Ibuuu! Kyuhyun menyalakan TV tanpa remotenya!" Donghae mengadu.

Ibu sudah terbiasa melihat pertengkaran kecil-kecilan antara kakak dan adik itu. Ia hanya menggeleng sesekali, kemudian menaruh mangkuk sup di atas meja makan. "Kyuhyuuunnn!" ia memperingatkan.

Untung saja ibunya yang melarang, Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyelak sama sekali. Dengan sukarela ia mematikan TVnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Donghae, kakak tertua, duduk di kursi sebelah kanan sambil menggigit-gigit sendok. Remote TV yang menjadi sasarannya sepuluh menit belakangan ini ia selipkan di dalam baju. Di kursi sebelah kiri, Kibum sedang duduk dengan kaki menyilang. Buku setebal 5 cm tidak luput dari perhatiannya. Ayah, duduk di kursi bagian tengah. Setelah menyiapkan seluruh peralatan makan, ibu mengambil kursi di sebelah Kibum. Kyuhyun melirik gusar ke arah Donghae itu.

"Shit." gumamnya. Iapun menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah kakaknya itu. "Kau harus kembalikan remoteku sebelum sore hari ini atau kau akan mati."

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada mengalah untukmu."

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap Donghae tajam, begitu juga yang dilakukan kakaknya itu. Duel mata segera dimulai.

"Makan anak-anak!" sang ibu segera berdehem. Untung saja ia memiliki kepekaan yang lumayan tajam. Kyuhyun dan Donghae masih bertatapan. Mereka mengambil sendok dan garpu perlahan, kemudian menggigit roti kering keras-keras. "Jangan makan sambil berbunyi anak-anak!" sentak ibu. Tawa sang ayah setengah meledak disisi lain, mengingat untuk menjaga wibawa disamping situasi yang tidak menyenangkan di meja makan. Mempunyai tiga anak laki-laki memang agak sulit.

Senyum Kibum mengembang beberapa centi― kedua kakaknya memang berisik, tapi justru hal itulah yang membuat suasana rumah menyenangkan. Ia memutuskan untuk menyuap makanannya… tapi satu hal ganjil membuat gerakannya terhenti. Matanya menatap tajam sendok yang tengah ia genggam. Keningnya berkerut singkat, lalu menatap ke langit-langit.

Kyuhyun menyadari hal tidak biasa yang dibuat adiknya itu, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Semua mata tertuju pada si anak bungsu. "Mmm…" ia bergumam. Tapi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah itu. Ia memutuskan untuk memakan makanannya kembali.

"Tidak biasa kau tidak fokus. Jangan sampai pertengkaran kedua kakakmu itu membuatmu pusing." ibu menyuap sesendok sup sambil memejamkan mata, "Bukan kau saja yang dibuat pusing. Ibu juga pusing."

Ayah kembali tertawa. Donghae mengangkat alis dengan cuek, kemudian memutuskan untuk memulai ritual makannya. Kyuhyun juga memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama, tapi pandangannya tertuju pada ruang tengah. Televisi masih dalam keadaan mati. Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan apapun yang terjadi di meja makan. Matanya tetap tertuju pada televisi… kemudian sebuah senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya.

**.**

**THE CREEPY SHOW**

**Ready for more terrifying story than CHAOTIC?**

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

**Happy reading! ~**

**.**

_KYUHYUN_

_MONDAY, 09 FEB 2020_

_SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA_

Suasana di dalam koridor lebih gelap ketimbang di luar. Sulit melihat jelas, ditambah tebalnya tembok yang membuat gema dan getaran― kebisingan terjadi begitu keras, antara musik, tawa, jeritan dan orang-orang berlalu lalang. Membuat pusing bahkan agak menakutkan. Bulu kudukku merinding. Sialnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat merapat denganku― setidaknya seseorang untuk berbagi ketakutannya. Jadi, aku memegang tangan kananku yang berkeringat. Berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa sekarang tidak akan ada yang menggangguku.

Aku sudah aman.

Setelah beberapa saat menegangkan, aku masuk ke sebuah ruang kecil yang lebih gelap ketimbang di koridor. Tak ada penerangan yang pantas, kecuali sebuah lampu kecil yang menemani Dokter Nam di meja kerjanya. "Jadi… Cho Kyuhyun. Apa kau bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada adikmu?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Jutaan kata terangkai di dalam kepalaku, dan otakku sedang berusaha keras untuk merangkainya menjadi sebuah kalimat yang padu. "Harus… mulai dari mana?" aku berkata pelan.

"Mulai dari awal."

Rasanya sulit untuk mengambil nafas saat membayangkan apa yang baru saja terjadi belakangan ini. Nafasku tersangkut di dada, membuatku menghembuskannya dengan sangat berat. "A… aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana―"

"Kalau begitu kau perlu merenungkan apa yang telah terjadi…"

"Aku kehilangan sosok adikku yang dulu." serobotku cepat, setelah dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi. Pelipisku mulai meneteskan keringat― "Suatu malam, aku pernah bangun karena mendengar suara dari ruang tengah. Kupikir itu suara Donghae atau ayah yang sedang menonton televisi. Setelah aku menuruni tangga, tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang tengah, tapi televisinya menyala. Layarnya hanya menampilkan layar semut, jadi aku segera matikan. Tapi suara aneh itu masih berlanjut. Aku berjalan menuju dapur…" nafasku kembali tertahan― "Kibum sedang makan. Mulut dan dagunya basah oleh darah. Ketika aku masuk, kepalanya berbalik 180 derajat. Matanya melotot lebar-lebar― dan di tangannya ada kepala ibu." lalu mengambil nafas panjang, memaksakan udara untuk masuk ke paru-paruku.

Wajah Dokter Nam menegang. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, menjaga wibawanya agar tetap tenang. "Baiklah… Kyuhyun…"― kata-katanya terpatah, "Kupikir, orang yang sebenarnya harus dibawa ke rumah sakit adalah adikmu. Dimana ia sekarang?"

"Ia berada di kamarnya. Ayah mengikat tangannya setelah aku menjerit seperti orang gila malam itu."

"Apa dia memberontak?"

"Ya. Tapi kami segera menguncinya di kamar. Sejak hari itu, tidak ada yang berani membuka kamar Kibum. Tapi aku masih suka mendengar suaranya, kemudian setiap jam 3 pagi, ia menggedor pintunya keras-keras. Beberapa hari ini ia tidak makan, tidak minum… tapi sepertinya ia baik-baik saja. Aku dan ayah berusaha untuk menghiraukannya, tapi terkadang Kibum seperti menggonggong. Kami tidak dapat tidur sampai subuh."

"Setelah subuh ia berhenti?"

"Ya. Suaranya tidak terdengar kembali." jawabku. Suasana di tengah ruangan mendadak mendingin. Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang dengan mengelus lenganku― tapi bayang-bayang Kibum masih tetap terbenang. Telingaku berusaha mendengar dan mencermati kata-kata si psikolog, tapi rasanya kalimat-kalimat itu tidak terangkai dengan baik. Suara bising memekak ditelingaku, yang ada dipikiranku hanya Kibum dan ibuku saja.

Kenapa adikku bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang amat menyeramkan?

.

"_Ada sebagian orang yang menganggap rasa ketakutan, kecemasan dan tekanan yang dihasilkan oleh hormon adrenalin merupakan sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri. Itulah sebabnya ada sebagian orang yang menjadikan film horror sebagai objek untuk refreshing. Tapi tahukan kalian, semakin suka Anda kepada film horror, secara tidak sadar Anda semakin membuka celah kepada makhluk halus untuk mendekati Anda? Karena mereka mengira Anda menyukai mereka. Mereka tidak akan mendekati Anda secara langsung, tapi mendekati melalui lingkungan disekitar Anda. Agar Anda dapat melihat dan Anda tahu adanya keberadaan mereka disekitar Anda."_

Aku mengambil nafas. Cepat-cepat aku mematikan televisi yang sedang mengoceh. Sejak insiden Kibum, aku berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk membuat kecemasanku berkurang. Menonton _The Creepy Show _sudah menjadi rutinitasku sejak acara itu di tayangkan kurang lebih sebulan lalu. Tapi kali ini acara itu tidak dapat memancing semangatku. Kecemasan yang kurasakan tidak menyenangkan seperti saat aku menonton film horror. Ini kecemasan yang berbeda… dan aku khawatir, tapi sekaligus takut terhadap adikku sendiri.

Jam sudah menunjuk angka delapan malam. Ayah dan Donghae belum juga pulang. Karena rasa lapar, aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan kecil. Mataku berusaha untuk tidak menatap pojok ruangan― tempat Kibum menatapku, tapi bukan dengan tatapannya yang biasa.

Tidak. Itu bukan Kibum. Yang sekarang ada di rumah ini hanya aku. Yang berada di kamar Kibum sekarang, bukanlah Kibum.

Aku menutup kulkas setelah mendapatkan sebotol susu dan roti kismis. Langkahku kembali ke depan televisi, menyalakannya dan menonton _The Creepy Show _itu kembali. Mungkin acara ini dapat membangkitkan moodku yang sempat menghilang karena sendirian di dalam rumah. Kali ini mereka melakukan investigasi di sebuah rumah hantu di Euljiro. Padahal itu daerah besar… bisa-bisanya ada rumah berhantu.

DOK DOK DOK.

Bahuku sedikit terlonjak begitu mendengar suara ketukan itu. Apa… suara itu ditimbulkan oleh Kibum lagi? Akupun mengadahkan kepala ke atas, memastikan apa sugestiku benar atau tidak

DOK DOK.

Aku terlonjak kembali. Mataku tertatap tajam ke arah pintu depan. Bayang-bayang Donghae terlihat jelas dari balik gorden, membuatku tersenyum lega. Segera aku membukakan pintu. Keningku berkerut kecil begitu melihat sosok lelaki manis yang berdiri di belakang kakakku. Kelihatannya mereka tidak seumuran.

"Se… selamat malam." sapaku.

"Hey." lelaki itu membalas, tidak kalah ramahnya dengan sapaanku di awal. "Ini adikmu? Siapa namanya?"

"Kyuhyun. Sama seperti pacarmu." Donghae masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti oleh lelaki itu. Mataku terus mengikuti kemana mereka pergi, dari mulai melepas sepatu sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di ruang tengah. "Yah, kyu! Jangan buat suasana di rumah tambah seram! Matikan acara menjijikan ini!" sahut Donghae. Aku menghembuskan nafas sambil melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Kusambar remote dari meja kopi dan mematikan televisi dengan perasaan berat. "Kita punya apa di rumah, kyu?" tanya Donghae sambil menyomot stik keju dari dalam toples.

"Mmm… aku akan buatkan teh."

"Lebih baik kopi." lelaki manis itu memberitahu sebelum aku beranjak ke dapur, "Aku harus ke rumah dosenku sehabis ini." ia memberiku senyuman manis. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan perasaan canggung― bagaimana bisa lelaki itu begitu ramah? Dan nampaknya lelaki itu juga memiliki otak yang cerdas. Tanganku agak gemetaran ketika menaruh cangkir kopi itu di atas meja. Tapi ia masih dapat mengucapkan terima kasih padaku, bahkan tidak lupa untuk menundukkan kepalanya sekilas. Menunjukkan rasa berterima kasih yang cukup sopan. "Kau sekolah dimana, kyu? Tahun ini kau ikut ujian untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi, bukan?" tanyanya.

Aku terkesiap sejenak mendengar nada bicaranya yang lembut. "Y… ya." jawabku gugup.

"Belajarlah yang rajin. Aku berdoa untukmu." ia tersenyum kembali.

Oh tuhan. Aku ingin mandi air dingin.

"Sepertinya adikku menyukaimu." suara Donghae muncul, menghancurkan suasana yang mulai menghangat. Mataku memberinya tatapan mematikan, tapi segera ia tepis dengan cengiran yang biasa ia lakukan. Dalam hati aku sedikit bersyukur― aku tahu Donghae memikirkan Kibum, tapi ia masih tetap berusaha untuk membawa suasana rumah yang dulu.

"Kakakmu sebenarnya kakak yang baik." lelaki itu tertawa sambil menyesap kopinya, seakan ia dapat membaca pikiranku. "Oh iya, kenapa aku sampai lupa. Aku Sungmin." ia menyengir kecil sambil menjabat tanganku. Pertamanya aku cukup berdebar― sampai bulu kudukku setengah merinding ketika menangkap sebuah bekas luka sepanjang 7 cm di punggung tangannya. Ingin sekali aku tahu, tapi aku tidak berani bertanya. "Kenapa kau tidak kenalkan aku, sih." ia memukul Donghae.

Tatapanku masih tertuju pada punggung tangannya.

"Aku malas mengenalkanmu padanya. Kau membawa kenangan buruk."

"Oh… itu sedikit menyinggungku." Sungmin tertawa mengejek, ia menonjok lengan Donghae kembali.

Interaksi mereka terjalin cukup baik, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku telah kehilangan topik sehingga hanya duduk seperti boneka. Donghae tidak pernah cerita apa-apa tentang seseorang bernama Sungmin, tapi mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab. Tidak biasa Donghae tidak bercerita pada kami soal sahabatnya. "Apa…" aku mencoba memulai pembicaraan, "Apa kalian sudah berteman sejak lama?"

Gerakan mereka berdua terhenti. Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tegang, kemudian kedua alisnya terangkat. Donghae hanya memberinya tepukan di bahu, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. "Mmm… kami baru berteman sekitar tiga bulan lalu." Sungmin tersenyum dengan penuh keraguan. Aku membulatkan mulut. Memberi isyarat seperti percaya dengan kata-katanya. "Maaf, kyu. Tapi aku mengambil mata pelajaran psikologis dibidang forensik. Aku tahu kau tidak percaya kata-kataku." Sungmin berkata dengan berani. Sebenarnya, aku cukup terkejut mendengar kata-katanya yang terlalu jujur.

"Yah… kau terlihat cerdas." akhirnya aku mengungkapkan pendapatku.

Sungmin memasang senyum kecil― "Donghae membawaku kesini untuk bertemu dengan Kibum. Ia minta agar aku dapat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adikmu." ujarnya. Wajahku menegang begitu mengingat soal masalah ini kembali― "Kau harus menghadapi kenyataan, kyu. Buka pintu kamar Kibum, lihat apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang…"

"Ia kerasukan, min. Aku yakin 100 persen…"

"Bisa jadi ia mengalami depresi berat karena tuntutan ibumu. Banyak faktor yang dapat…"

"Dia bukan Kibum! Aku yang melihatnya! Dia memutarkan kepalanya 180 derajat! Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?!" aku memukul meja. Sungmin terdiam, setengah menahan nafas. "Maaf." akupun melengos, menyadari emosiku yang berada dipuncak.

"Ssst." Donghae datang sambil membawa semangkuk mie ramen. Bukan makanan yang baik untuk di makan di malam hari sebenarnya. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Sungmin, menekuk kakinya kemudian menatap kami berdua dengan intens. "Aku tidak akan menyelak. Aku akan dengarkan saja." ia mengangkat sebelah tangan.

Sungmin mengalihkan matanya kepadaku kembali. "Baiklah. Kibum kerasukan." ia mengambil jalan terakhir. Aku dapat melihat kening Donghae sedikit menyernyit. "Lalu kau menghindarinya? Kau tidak lakukan apapun?"

"Aku…" kata-kataku tersangkut di tenggorokan. Sejujurnya, sejak mengetahui keanehan Kibum, aku memang tidak pernah lagi bicara dengannya. Tapi ayah dan Donghae juga begitu. Kami menghindar, seakan Kibum telah lenyap dari rumah ini. "Aku memang menghindari masalah, sama halnya seperti ayah dan Donghae."

"Aku tidak―"

"Jika Donghae menghindar, ia tidak akan memaksaku ke sini." jawab Sungmin dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku memang tidak mengerti poin apa yang ia harapkan dariku. Aku bukan orang yang berminat dengan hal berbau supernatural tapi… kuyakin kakakmu itu sudah buntu. Ia berusaha menepis segala kemungkinan buruk dan mengharapkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia dapatkan nanti…" Sungmin menunjuk ke arah tangga― aku tahu maksudnya. Kamar Kibum berada di lantai dua. "Adalah kemungkinan terbaik dari semua kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin bisa terjadi."

Aku tercengang mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Ia bicara dengan tegas dan berani, aku benar-benar yakin ia adalah orang yang cerdas. Jika aku menjadi Donghae, sudah pasti aku memilihnya. Tapi tetap saja, aku belum siap dengan langkah yang ia ambil. Mataku menatap Donghae dengan penuh ketakutan, tapi kakakku itu memejamkan matanya seraya mengangguk. Sial. "Baiklah. Aku antar kau ke kamar Kibum." ― kataku menyerah.

Kami berjalan menaiki tangga, lalu menelusuri koridor berkelok menuju kamar Kibum. Aku berusaha untuk menepis perasaan takut yang menyelundup ke dalam hatiku. Bulu kudukku merinding, bahkan sampai terasa seperti ditarik. Kenangan tentang hari itu masih terus terbayang di dalam kepalaku, berputar-putar seakan tidak mau pergi. Suara langkah kami terdengar di tengah koridor, dan siulan Donghae membuatku semakin merinding. Entah karena sebab apa, tiba-tiba segala hal di rumah menjadi menyeramkan.

Langkahku berhenti di depan pintu kamar berwarna biru― kamar Kibum. Tanganku sedikit kikuk ketika menyentuh kenop pintu. Sudah beberapa hari aku tidak menyentuh benda ini, apa yang sudah terjadi di dalam kamar? Apa Kibum mati kelaparan? Tapi aku berani jamin hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Atau jangan-jangan ia akan menerkam kami?

"Kupikir kau suka film horror." Sungmin berkata sambil memasang senyumnya kembali. Ia membuyarkan lamunanku. "Bagaimana rasanya kau menjadi bintangnya sekarang?"

Aku menggerakan mataku tidak teratur, berusaha mencari jawaban yang cocok. "Itu… hanya film horror. Aku tidak pernah ingin masuk ke dalamnya."

"Tapi di antara film horror yang kau tonton, pasti ada yang mempunyai masalah ini. Kupikir kau tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya." Sungmin menggenggam kenop pintu. Tangannya berada di atas tanganku. Ia berusaha membuat suasana hatiku membaik.

Pintu itupun kami buka.

Sungmin berada tepat di ambang pintu, aku berada di sisi belakang pintu sedangkan Donghae masih di barisan koridor. Dengan berani, Sungmin mengambil langkah untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, kemudian Donghae. Sekarang aku tahu, kakakku itu memang tidak pernah menghindari masalah. Jadi, aku mengikutinya di belakang.

"Hai Kibum." Sungmin menyapa dengan ramah. Kibum sedang membaca buku di meja belajar, rutinitas yang memang ia lakukan biasanya. Oke, seingatku ia telah terikat beberapa hari lalu. "Kau sedang membaca apa?" Sungmin kembali berkata. Aku dan Donghae merapat. Kami berdua sama-sama takut.

"Kau siapa?" Kibum berbalik, menatap kami semua.

Oh tuhan. Jantungku hampir copot. Kupikir yang lainnyapun merasa begitu.

Kibum tampak baik-baik saja. Ia juga kelihatan bersih, mungkin ia benar-benar melakukan rutinitas biasa. Mandi, ganti pakaian, belajar― tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Kecuali satu.

Matanya berwarna hitam pekat. Seluruh bola matanya.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk mencerna semua ini. Dapat kurasakan cengkraman Donghae semakin erat. "Kenapa hyungdeul tidak ke sini beberapa hari terakhir? Kupikir Kyuhyun hyung marah padaku." Kibum memiringkan kepala, berkata seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang telah terjadi.

Sungmin menahan nafas, menatap kami berdua, kemudian kembali beralih pada Kibum. "Mmm… Kibum, Kyuhyun hyung tidak marah padamu. Ia hanya… butuh waktu."

"Butuh waktu? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk... untuk memahami semua ini."

"Apa? Apa yang perlu dipahami?"

Gerakan Sungmin terhenti beberapa saat. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia kembali menghadap ke arah kami― aku dan Donghae. Matanya memeras pertolongan, apa yang harus ia katakan setelah ini. Sebab ia tahu, yang berbicara dengannya saat ini― _mungkin bukan Kibum_. Dan pembicaraan ini bukan sekedar pembicaraan dengan anak kecil, atau orang gangguan jiwa. Karena itu, ilmu psikologinya tidak dapat digunakan.

"Aku sedikit heran. Apa kau tidak kesepian berada di sini sendirian?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak sendirian." Kibum menggeleng mantap. Lantas, aku dan Donghae menatap ke sekeliling. Tapi aku bisa pastikan hanya ada kami saja yang berada di ruangan ini! "Kemarilah. Aku ingin berbagi hal kecil denganmu." Kibum membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sungmin. Kedua mata Sungmin membulat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi kupikir hal itu tidak menyenangkan.

Setelah selesai, Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri seketika berubah― wajahnya menegang. Benar perkiraanku, bisikkan singkat yang diberikan Kibum tadi bukan hal yang baik. "Mmm… oke." Sungmin berusaha untuk rileks kembali, "Apa kau sudah makan?" ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dengan senang hati Kibum menjawab, "Aku belum makan. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Mungkin nanti." katanya riang. Sekilas, rasa merinding menjalar sampai ke sekujur tubuhku setelah mengetahui bahwa Kibum akan makan. _Tapi nanti_. Yah… jika kalian tahu maksudku. "Berapa frekuensi kalian makan?" ia kembali bertanya. Sejujurnya, aku kurang mengerti apa yang di tanyakannya, tapi sepertinya Sungmin tahu.

"Tidak tentu." Sungmin menggeleng, "Tapi biasanya aku makan tiga kali sehari."

"Tiga kali sehari?" Kibum menyernyit, berbicara dengan nada bingung. "Kenapa begitu banyak?"

"Karena… manusia membutuhkan gizi di pagi hari, energi di siang hari dan makanan untuk meningkatkan metabolismenya di malam hari."

"Oh… kau berkata begitu seakan aku bukan 'manusia'." ujar Kibum. Oh tidak, aku mulai merinding. "Aku makan tiga hari sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan 'manusia'." Kibum tersenyum lebar, berlawanan dengan senyum di wajah Sungmin yang memudar. Ia berjalan mundur ke belakang sambil menyelipkan tangannya di kantung celananya. Alih-alih, akupun heran dengan reaksi Sungmin. "Kau ingat kapan terakhir kali aku makan?" senyum di bibir Kibum melebar. Suasana di tengah ruangan mendadak sunyi. Butuh waktu sejenak untuk memahami semua ini― "Kurasa kau ingat."

DOR!

Sungmin dengan spontan menembak Kibum begitu ia meloncat hendak menerkam dirinya. Aku dan Donghae tersentak, tapi akhirnya aku menyadari maksud pembicaraan ini.

Kibum memakan ibu tiga hari yang lalu. Berarti sekarang ia harus makan!

"Lari! Lari, hae!" aku berputar dan berlari dengan kencang menelusuri koridor. Donghae mengikutiku dari belakang. Deru nafas kami terdengar di sepanjang koridor yang berkelok.

DOR!

Aku mendengar satu tembakan pistol lagi. Gerakanku terhenti ketika hendak menuruni tangga. Suara Sungmin dan Kibum tidak lagi terdengar, jadi aku memberanikan diri dengan melihat ke belakang― Kibum jatuh di lantai. Darah membasahi lantai.

"Kau―" nafasku tersangkut.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh adik kalian, oke? Dia hanya kutembak di dekat dada." Sungmin berkata dengan nafas berburu, "Angkat dia ke mobil dan bawa ke gereja secepatnya."

.

Mobil kami melaju kencang melewati jalan gelap yang panjang. Kami melewati jalan pintas, yang merupakan jalan kecil di dekat sungai menuju gereja di tengah kota. Donghae melakukan hal ini untuk menghindari macet. Tapi suasana di jalan ini hanya memperburuk keadaan. Jalan melintang yang panjang hanya dilewati oleh beberapa mobil, kemudian diselimuti pohon-pohon tinggi.

Aku dan Kibum duduk di jok belakang. Kepala adikku itu terantuk di sisi jendela, sedangkan dadanya masih mengalirkan darah. "Apa ia akan mati?"

"Tidak. Aku pernah menembak seseorang di bagian itu juga. Dan orang itu masih hidup sampai sekarang." jawab Sungmin sambil mengetik di handphonenya. Ia menelpon dengan nafas memburu, seakan ada sesuatu yang sedang mengejarnya. "Halo? Kau bisa jemput aku di Gereja Muda Nak? Ya. Di 69 Jeodong 2. Di Jung-gu."

Donghae melirik ke sahabatnya itu, kemudian kembali beralih ke jalanan. "Kau telpon siapa? Kyuhyun?" tanyanya. Rasanya agak ganjil mendengar dua orang yang membicarakan seseorang yang bernama sama denganku. Jadi… kupikir 'Kyuhyun yang itu' adalah pacar Sungmin?

"Ya. Kyuhyun kira aku berada di rumah dosen Nam― awas, hae!" Sungmin menjerit saat kawanan burung gagak menyerang kami dari balik kaca. Donghae dengan spontan membanting stir, membuat mobil kami jatuh tergelincir menuruni sebuah turunan curam dan jatuh ke pinggir sungai. Akupun ikut tersentak, terpental dan punggungku terbentur jendela, menyebabkan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa. Mobil kami kembali ke posisi yang seharusnya, tetapi ada beberapa sisi yang telah penyok dan seluruh kacanya telah pecah.

Aku bisa mendengar suara rintihan Donghae yang pelan. Ia berusaha bangkit dari rasa sakit sambil mengelus pelipisnya yang meneteskan darah. Kepala Sungmin terantuk di dasbor mobil, dan ponsel yang tengah ia genggam masih tengah mengoceh. _"Apa yang terjadi, min? Min. Min jawab aku! Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana!" _entah kenapa, ada suatu rasa yang mengganjal hatiku, sesak sampai ke dada. Segera, aku mengambil ponsel itu.

"Mobil kami tergelincir dan jatuh ke pinggir sungai di jalan kecil menuju Jeodong. Tapi pacarmu itu masih hidup, Kyuhyun." aku memberi penekanan saat mengucapkan namaku sendiri, kemudian mematikan koneksi. Aku melempar ponsel itu ke kolong kursi dan beralih pada Kibum. Kedua matanya masih terpejam.

Suara desah Sungminpun menyusul, "Apa yang terjadi―?" ia mengelus kepalanya. Ada sebuah lebam di pelipisnya. Aku menyernyit begitu mendapati sebuah bekas luka di belakang lehernya. "Hae, ayo kita pergi. Pastikan juga apa Kibum terluka atau tidak." ia menoleh ke belakang.

Aku menatap Kibum. Tidak ada satupun luka di tubuhnya, lebampun tidak. Sial, dia benar-benar bukan manusia. Kami bertiga memfokuskan tatapan kami padanya, memeriksa Kibum dengan intens. Tangankupun menyentuh tangannya―

Tiba-tiba tanganku digenggam Kibum dengan cepat. Matanya terbuka, menunjukkan dua mata hitam legam yang menakutkan. Kemudian mulutnya mengukir senyum lebar.

Brengsek. Jantungku berhenti mendadak.

Donghae menjerit tertahan, sedangkan Sungmin mengeluarkan pistolnya kembali.

"Tembak dia!" Donghae menjerit.

"Aku tidak bisa menembak adikmu sendiri!"

DOR!

Sungminpun memilih untuk menembak tangan Kibum. Cipratan darah mengenai tanganku, dan entah kenapa darah itu menimbulkan rasa panas. Dengan gesit, Sungmin segera membuka pintu dan berlari jauh keluar, diikuti oleh Donghae. Aku telah membuka pintu, tapi kakiku digenggam erat oleh Kibum. Ia menggonggong kemudian menggigit betisku―

"AAAAAA!" jeritku panjang. Giginya yang tajam merobek celana jeansku, dan betisku telah meneteskan banyak darah.

Donghae masuk lewat pintu dibelakang dan memukul kepala Kibum dengan kayu. Ia terlonjak ketika Kibum berbalik dan menggeram ke arahnya. Gigi Kibum telah basah oleh darah. Segera, aku menendang leher Kibum lalu berlari tertatih keluar. Sungmin sedang berada di pinggir sungai, Donghaepun berlari untuk bergabung dengan kami. Kibum keluar dengan gesit dari mobil. Ia loncat dengan cepat dan hendak menerkam kami―

DOR!

Sebuah tembakan mengenai punggung Kibum. Adikku itu terjatuh dengan sebuah luka tembak di belikatnya. Kupikir itu tembakan yang dibuat oleh Sungmin. Tapi tangan Sungmin tidak lagi memegang pistol. Seorang pemuda berdiri di tepi jalan panjang, dengan sebuah Jeep menyala di belakangnya. Dan aku mengetahui, bahwa pemuda itulah yang melemparkan sebuah peluru dari revolvernya.

"Sial. Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" ia berkata dengan tenang. Seakan tidak ada apa-apa yang telah terjadi.

.

"Kenapa mereka pergi tanpa izinku? Dan kenapa mereka membuka kamar Kibum? Saya sudah katakan…"

"Maafkan aku tuan Lee, tapi aku yang meminta Kyuhyun dan Donghae untuk menemui Kibum."

"Tapi aku takut mereka belum siap. Dan lihat bagaimana sekarang…" ayah menghela nafas dengan pasrah. Ia sedang duduk di sofa di ruang santai dengan Sungmin. Jam sudah menunjuk angka 10, dan beberapa perawat berlalu lalang di ruang tengah. Aku duduk di lantai dan bersender di tembok. Satu perawat bertubuh tegap sedang melilitkan perban di betisku. Di sisi lain, Kibum tengah diperiksa oleh para perawat di sofa besar karena menderita paling banyak luka. Tapi tidak ada keganjilan yang ditemukan oleh pihak medis. Bola matanya berwarna putih dan darahnya tidak terasa panas. Apa karena serangan yang bertubi-tubi, Kibum kembali normal?

Sungmin keluar dari ruang santai. Ia tersenyum kecut padaku. "Ayahmu memaafkanku. Tapi ia berkata agar kau dan Donghae jangan temui Kibum dulu. Ia ingin bicara dengan Kibum sendirian, dan sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak percaya cerita kita."

"Oh tuhan…" aku menghela nafas berat.

"Aku harap kau bisa menjaga jarak ayahmu dengan Kibum. Kau tahulah. Kibum sedang dalam masa berbahaya." kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut, mungkin untuk mencairkan suasana. Ia mengambil tempat disebelahku. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan habis ini? Tidur bersama kakakmu?"

"Kurasa begitu." jawabku. "Oh iya, bagaimana bisa kau kenal Donghae? Dia dan kau tidak lagi satu universitas bukan?" Kembali ke reaksi semula, wajah Sungmin menegang. "Ayolah. Aku ingin tahu. Jarang sekali Donghae tidak bercerita tentang sahabatnya."

"Begitukah?" sebuah senyum canggung terukir dibibir Sungmin. "Baiklah. Walaupun aku sudah semester 6, tapi umurku masih 20 tahun. Aku hanya SMA sekitar dua tahun, lalu masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Pertemuanku dengan Donghae pertama kalinya… sudah lama sekali. Tapi aku masih ingat. Kami bertemu di kuburan pada malam hari, mengobrol kecil tentang pacar Donghae yang meninggal. Itu merupakan kenangan tergelap sepanjang hidupku. Waktu itu aku baru 14 tahun dan mengalami tekanan yang sangat hebat. Sejujurnya, dulu kupikir itu adalah pertemuanku yang pertama dan terakhir dengan Donghae."

"Pacar Donghae yang telah meninggal― Eunhyukkah?" aku menyernyit. "Aku ingat dia adalah lelaki polos yang sering di kerjai teman-teman sekolahnya. Donghae sering bercerita banyak padaku saat tahun-tahun pertama ia kuliah. Eunhyuk itu adik kelas Donghae, tapi Donghae begitu sayang padanya dan…"

"Berhenti." Sungmin mengangkat tangannya. Matanya terpejam, ekspresinya mendadak sesak. Seakan kata-kataku menyakitinya tadi. "Aku harus menemui pacarku di teras. Ia bukan orang yang senang mengobrol dengan orang baru, tapi akan kuusahakan agar ia dapat berteman denganmu juga." iapun berdiri dan berjalan keluar rumah. Hatiku kembali dibakar rasa cemburu. Mungkin aku menyukai Sungmin? Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak dapat berharap banyak. Sudah pasti Sungmin jauh lebih memilih 'Kyuhyun yang itu' ketimbang diriku.

Setelah para perawat selesai dengan luka di betisku, mereka memberiku beberapa obat kemudian berkemas. Kibum masih duduk di sofa dengan tatapan kosong. Ia seperti Kibum biasanya… Kibum adikku. Tapi ia tidak melakukan apapun. Entah kenapa, hatiku terasa perih melihatnya seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin memanggilku dari pintu depan, lalu ia berlari kecil masuk ke dalam, diikuti dengan seorang lelaki di belakangnya. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling rumah, lalu duduk di samping Kibum. Mengetahui ayahku masih berada di ruang santai bersama Donghae, ia menyalakan rokok! "Kyu… kau sedang merokok di depan anak berumur delapan belas tahun dan beberapa perawat."

"Lalu kenapa? Aku melihatmu di sex club waktu 14 tahun." kekasih Sungmin― si 'Kyuhyun itu', menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya. Oke, ia adalah lelaki tercuek yang pernah kulihat seumur hidup. Dan aku tidak sangka Sungmin seliar itu. "Lagipula sudah wajar jika remaja berumur 18 tahun sudah merokok…"

"Aku tidak merokok." tuturku cepat.

Kyuhyun itu menghembuskan asap kembali, "Baguslah." bibirnya mengukir seringai. Matanya beralih ke Kibum― dan ternyata mata Kibum juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Mereka beradu pandang beberapa lama. Aku dan Sungmin hanya bisa diam― kenapa Kyuhyun yang ini begitu berani? "Kau tahu, aku tidak akan biarkan siapapun menyakiti Sungmin. Jika kau lakukan hal seperti itu sekali lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengukir sebuah luka yang menganga lebar di tubuhmu sampai bergumpal-gumpal darah keluar dari luka itu dan aku akan memeras darahmu sampai lukamu memuncratkan banyak darah dan…"

"Kyu!" Sungmin membentak, membuat ucapan mengerikan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya itu terhenti. Sial― kenapa Sungmin mau memacari lelaki semengerikan ini?

Mata Kyuhyun itu beralih menatap kami berdua. "Maaf?" ― sepertinya ia tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu.

Kibum menunjukkan mimik ketakutan. Aku bisa melihat berbutir-butir keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun, kemudian beralih ke atas, lurus, berputar lalu menatap lelaki itu kembali. Gerak matanya itu berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. "Kau buat dia ketakutan, kyu. Ayo pulang. Kami akan kesini lagi kapan-kapan yaaa." Sungmin segera menyeret kekasihnya itu sambil melambai padaku.

Mata Kyuhyun masih menghadap ke atas. Ia beralih padaku, lalu mengangkat alis. "Awas, kyu. Ada yang merangkak di atas langit-langitmu. Sepertinya jumlahnya banyak." ia kembali menyeringai. Spontan, aku menatap ke langit-langit.

Apa kata-kata Kyuhyun itu benar?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kembali pada makan malam terakhir kami. Saat Kibum terdiam dan langsung mendongak ke atas, lalu aku bertanya, "Kau kenapa?" tapi ia tidak menjawab dan kembali memakan makanannya.

Jadi, aku tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Sampai jam tiga pagi, suara Kibum terdengar kembali. Tapi kali ini ia tidak hanya menggedor pintu, ia juga menjerit. Seakan ada sesuatu di balik pintu itu. Ingin sekali aku membukanya… tapi rasa takut membuat seluruh sarafku lumpuh. Kata-kata Kyuhyun itu membuatku merinding.

Bisakah kau bayangkan ada _sesuatu_ dengan jumlah banyak yang merangkak di langit-langit rumahmu? Memperhatikanmu setiap saat. Menonton TV, makan sampai tidur. Aku berusaha mengabaikan suara-suara mengerikan yang ditimbulkan oleh Kibum dan menarik selimut sampai ke atas.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**YEEEY AKHIRNYA CHA. KACHA COMEBACK!**

**YEEEY AKHIRNYA CHA. KACHA BIKIN JUDUL DENGAN TIGA KOSA KATA!**

**-_- Gimana dengan chapter pertama ini? Panjang banget ya? Tapi kurang ekstrim? Kayaknya kurang greget deh. Maaf ya para readers… biasalah. Author habis hiatus otak untuk membuat ceritanya suka agak koslet. Hiks.**

**Oh iya by the way busway, kalian semua suka ide ceritanya gak nih? Katanya suka Kyumin… kalau Kyuhyunnya ada dua, kira-kira kalian akan pilih Kyumin yang mana? Itulah yang bakal author buat di FF ini HAHAHAHA :-D**

**Lalu pasti di antara kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya, "Apakah ini sequel CHAOTIC?" "Apa ini Sungmin dari FF CHAOTIC?" "Apa ini Donghae yang dulu ketemu Sungmin di FF CHAOTIC saat Sungmin mutusin buat ke kuburan sebelum pulang ke Seoul sama Vic?" Well, author pikir kalian (bagi pembaca CHAOTIC) bisa menebak sendiri. Tapi untuk author sendiri, cerita ini tidak author anggap sebagai sekuel. Karena cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan FF lama author itu.  
**

**Sudahlah. Jangan jadi silent readers yaaa. Beri review jika kalian suka.**

**Tunggu tunggu tunggu**― **itu bukan cara author menutup fanfiction author. Kayaknya kelamaan hiatus membuat author lupa cara mengucapkan 'dadah'… oh iya! Author ingat! :D/**

**Ingat. Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


	2. Cerita Kibum

.

"_Bagaimana hari kalian? Apakah cukup menyenangkan? Berhubung hari ini adalah malam jumat, maka kami akan membawakan cerita yang dapat membuat bulu kudukku Anda merinding."_

Aku terbatuk sambil mengecilkan volume televisi― suasana rumah yang sunyi membuat seluruh suara terdengar. Malam ini aku sendirian lagi. Rencana ayah untuk bicara dengan Kibum dibatalkan. Hari ini ia harus menghadiri rapat yang sangat penting, kurasa ia akan lembur, sama seperti Donghae. Meskipun sendiri, asal Kibum tidak keluar kamar, aku tidak apa-apa.

Akupun meninggalkan televisi dan berjalan ke dapur. Seperti biasa, aku merogoh sesuatu dari kulkas untuk sesuatu yang mungkin dapat kumakan. Setelah mencuri es krim milik Donghae, aku kembali merebah di sofa. Tidak lupa, aku juga mengambil snack jagung dari lemari. Kakiku kubentangkan ke meja kopi, dan menaruh mangkuk snack di atas pahaku.

Aku mulai nonton dan makan dengan damai.

"_Waktu itu saya sedang menginap di hotel di pinggir kota. Sebelum ke kamar, saya sempat diberitahu oleh resepsionis untuk jangan mendekati kamar berpintu merah. Tapi hal itu malah memancing rasa penasaran saya. Di malam hari, saya menyusup di koridor hotel menuju kamar berpintu merah itu."_

Di saat yang kurang tepat, satu butir snackku jatuh ke sofa. Tanganku mulai meraba-raba sofa, mencari snack yang jatuh tadi. Tapi tidak ada satu butirpun yang kutemukan. Keningku menyernyit. Akupun mengintip ke kolong sofa untuk melihat apa snackku jatuh ke lantai― tapi tidak ada. Haaah… mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Akupun kembali duduk dan menikmati acara.

"_Karena pintunya dikunci, saya hanya mengintip dari lubang kunci. Di sana, saya melihat pemandangan kamar biasa, dengan wanita berambut panjang yang membelakangi saya. Waktu itu, saya sangat heran kenapa pintu ini dirahasiakan, toh hanya kamar biasa. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar saya. Besoknya, saya mengintip lagi ke lubang kunci kamar itu. Yang saya lihat hanya warna merah, tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Saya pikir pihak hotel mengetahui bahwa saya mengintip malam kemarin dan telah menutupi lubang kunci dengan sesuatu berwarna merah. Sayapun bertanya kepada resepsionis…"_

KREK KREK.

Keningku berkerut sekali lagi. Suara aneh itu berasal dari dapur… tunggu. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak― dapur itu adalah tempat… tidak tidak. Tidak mungkin Kibum keluar dari kamar. Kamarnya jelas-jelas di kunci! Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, aku beranjak pelan menuju dapur. Tepat diatas meja makan, toples kripikku terbuka, dan tutupnya berada tepat di samping toples. Nafasku tertahan― siapa yang baru saja memakan kripik? Aku memeriksa ke segala arah― tapi rumah ini kosong. Hanya ada aku… dan Kibum yang 'sebenarnya' bukan Kibum. Dengan cekatan aku langsung menutup toples itu dan menaruhnya kembali di dalam lemari.

Mungkin aku lupa telah memakan kripik tadi. Dengan perasaan tenang, akupun kembali ke posisiku semula di sofa.

"_Beberapa bulan lalu, dikamar itu ada seorang lelaki yang membunuh kekasihnya di sana. Sejak saat itu, kamar itu ditutup dan dicat merah. Sayapun bertanya tentang benda yang menutupi lubang kunci, tetapi resepsionis bilang ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Ia hanya melanjutkan ceritanya dengan berkata padaku, 'kekasih lelaki itu telah menjadi hantu, dan matanya berwarna merah'.'"_

Aku mendengarkan cerita sambil memakan snack jagungku kembali. Merasa tenggorokkanku mulai kering, aku membungkuk ke depan untuk meraih kaleng Pepsiku― menyebabkan beberapa butir snack jagungku jatuh kembali. Akupun mendesis kesal dan hendak mengambil snack itu…

Tapi ada sebuah tangan dari bawah sofa yang bergerak ke atas sofa, mengambil butir-butir snack itu, kemudian menyusup ke bawah kembali.

Nafasku tertahan― menyangkut di tenggorokkan dan menyebabkan rasa sesak untuk beberapa saat. Satu tanganku langsung menyambar ponselku di pojok sofa. Cepat-cepat aku mencari nomor siapa saja yang menganggur malam ini. Meski begitu, mataku tidak luput dari tempat dimana tangan itu mengambil butiran snack jagungku―

"Kyuhyun hyung. Aku lapar…" suara Kibum muncul di belakangku. Bulu kudukku merinding.

Oh tuhan.

**.**

**THE CREEPY SHOW**

**Ready for more terrifying story than CHAOTIC?**

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

**Meskipun ada dua Kyuhyun, bayangkan saja wajahnya berbeda. Seperti misalnya Lee Kyuhyun, si murid SMA, adalah Kyuhyun yang belum oplas (Maaf) atau Kyuhyun pas masih pertama kali masuk SJ. Dan Cho Kyuhyun, pacar Sungmin, adalah Kyuhyun yang udah tua (Maaf), yang muka evil-evilnya kental banget. Yang jelas, wajah mereka berdua tidak sama. **

**.**

**Happy reading! ~**

**.**

"_Horror psikologi itu bukan horror tentang darah. Itu lebih menyangkut pada jalan cerita yang mencekam dan menyeramkan, sehingga menimbulkan perasaan tegang pada si penonton atau pembaca. Sisi spesial dari horror psikologi adalah, dimana mereka dapat menciptakan suasana tegang dan dapat membuat para penonton dan pembaca bergidik, padahal tidak menggunakan sesuatu yang gaib, atau darah." _

Aku terbangun begitu Kibum menerkamku dalam mimpi. Seragam sekolahku sudah basah oleh keringat, begitu juga dengan rambutku. Cahaya matahari tidak lagi menyusup ke balik gorden, membuatku tahu hari ini sudah malam. Mengetahui aku sudah berada di dunia nyata, aku mulai mengatur nafas dengan menghembuskannya berat. Astaga…kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan mimpi seperti tadi?

Ketika hendak turun, tanganku menyentuh sebuah buku setebal 2 cm. Oh iya… buku ini adalah buku diary yang baru kubeli setelah pulang sekolah tadi sore, kemudian setelah menulis di dalamnya, akupun langsung tertidur.

_CHO KYUHYUN. _

_11 FEB 2020_

_Kurasa hidupku itu seperti horror psikologi. Atau mungkin, Kibumlah yang seperti horror psikologi. Ia tidak keluar dari kamar, ia hanya diam. Di tanyapun diam. Tapi… membayangkan Kibum saja sudah dapat membuat seluruh penghuni rumah bergidik ngeri, apalagi kejadian kemarin malam. Aku sengaja membeli diary di Seoul Selection seusai pulang sekolah dini hari, untuk mengingat pengalaman besar yang pernah kualami seumur hidup._

_Dimana adikku tidak hanya memakan ibuku, tapi berusaha untuk memakan kakaknya juga._

Aku menutup buku diaryku, lalu mematikan televisi yang tengah menayangkan acara _The Creepy Show_. Jam sudah menunjuk angka tujuh di malam hari dan sepanjang hariku kuhabiskan dengan berbaring di kasur usai pulang sekolah. Suara Donghae terdengar dari luar. Sepertinya ia sedang berada di ruang kerjanya bersama ayah. Sebenarnya, hal itu membuatku sedikit bingung karena jarang sekali ayah dan Donghae pulang secepat ini.

Akupun turun dari kasur, memakai sandal rumah dan masuk ke ruang kerja. Langkahku tersentak begitu melihat Kibum juga ada di sana. Ia duduk di hadapan ayah dengan sebuah catur di antara mereka. Singkat kata, mereka hanya duduk dengan catur, tapi tidak memainkan benda tersebut. Aku ikut masuk menghambur dengan yang lain. Semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh, menyadari kehadiranku. Kecuali Donghae. Berbeda situasi, ia sedang menggambar sebuah desain mesin aneh untuk pekerjaannya. Itu memang membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi.

"Kemarilah, kyu. Ayah sedang membicarakan masalah kita." ayah memanggilku dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Dengan nafas berat, aku menyeret kursi dan duduk di samping ayah. Mata Kibum terus memperhatikan gerak-gerikku dengan tajam, menyebabkan aku menghindari kontak mata dengannya. "Oke… biar ayah luruskan disini. Kibum, apa kau sudah merasa sehat?" tanya ayah menguji. Kibum mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau ingat kau telah memakan ibumu sendiri? Kami sekeluarga berusaha menyembunyikan hal ini. Mengatakan pada para tetangga dan rekan bahwa ibumu pindah ke kampung halamannya di Osan. Kami berbohong tentang segalanya. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang kematian ibumu kecuali keluarga besar― dan beberapa orang penting."

"Karena ayah tidak ingin reputasi ayah hancur sebagai asisten gubernur―"

"Tidak. Bukan itu, hae." ayah memejamkan mata. Donghae memutar mata lalu melanjutkan gambarnya kembali. "Ayah juga melindungi kau, Kibum. Agar ayah tidak perlu menyeretmu ke rumah sakit― atau polisi. Agar kau bisa masuk ke sekolah dan melanjutkan kehidupanmu yang normal seperti dulu. Menjadi juara kelas dan masuk ke universitas yang kau inginkan. Bukankah selama ini kau ingin mengambil jurusan hubungan internasional? Kau harus perjuangkan untuk itu."

"Ayah… apa yang ada di kepalamu? Beberapa hari lalu Kibum kerasukan. Itu di bawah alam sadarnya. Kau berkata seakan semua itu salahnya."

"Mungkin ada teori yang lebih spesifik dari kerasukan. Karena jika ia kerasukan, harus ada pengusiran setan terlebih dahulu untuk mengembalikannya menjadi normal. Tapi sekarang bisa kau lihat, tidak ada satupun keanehan pada Kibum." ayah menepuk bahu Kibum berkali-kali. Anak bungsunya itu menundukkan kepala, tidak menjawab apapun.

"Dua kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Kibum adalah, ia kerasukan atau ia gila akut. Jika ia tidak kerasukan, berarti kau harus bawa dia ke rumah sakit?" akhirnya Donghae menoleh ke belakang, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pembicaraan ayah dan Kibum. "Sudahlah. Sebenarnya alasan kita di sini adalah membahas ibu. Aku dengar kau menangis seharian di kamar."

"Ayah tidak ingin membahas tentang ibu, hae. Yang sudah terlewat biarkan terlewat."

"Kau biarkan ibu mati begitu saja?" nada bicaraku menaik―

"Kalian harus mengerti." ayah terlihat gemas. "Berhenti bicarakan ibu di depan Kibum, atau kau akan buat dia semakin merasa bersalah." bisiknya padaku. Oke… aku berusaha untuk mengerti. "Yang penting seperti yang kalian semua lihat, sekarang Kibum sudah sehat. Ayah berusaha untuk tidak menganggap besar masalah ini, oke? Sekarang ayah akan pergi dan kita segera makan. Sudah lama kita tidak makan malam bersama." ujarnya, menutupi rundingan kecil-kecilan ini. Ia mengambil tas kantornya yang berada di atas laci. Sebelum melewati pintu, ia berbalik, "Oh iya, kalian mau makan apa hari ini? Ayah akan belikan."

_Belikan._

Ya. Karena tidak ada ibu.

"Aku mau *_makgeolli_." Donghae menaruh pensilnya. [*semacam minuman beralkohol yang mengandung ampas beras]

"Hush!" mata ayah melotot.

Senyum Donghae mengembang beberapa centi. "Baiklah. Aku mau _tteokguk_."

"Aku mau _kimbap._" jawabku.

Ayah memiringkan kepala, "Kau tidak mau makan, kyu?"

"Tidak. Aku baru bangun tidur. Tidak nafsu makan." kataku seraya menggeleng.

Ayah mengangguk kecil, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Kibum. "Lalu… kau?" ia bertanya― sangat― pelan. Tapi dengan suasana ruangan yang sepi, Kibum dapat mendengarnya dengan mudah.

"Aku sama dengan Donghae hyung." jawabnya― tidak kalah pelan dengan ayah. Mungkin mereka berdua memiliki suatu koneksi tersendiri.

Setelah itu, ayah memutuskan untuk segera pergi agar makan malam tidak terlalu larut. Dengan syarat, kami tidak pergi kemanapun setelah ini. Donghae menaruh busur dan jangkanya ke dalam kotak pensil lalu mengambil langkah kecil seperti detektif di film kuno, kemudian berjalan keluar menelusuri koridor. Sebenarnya, aku agak bergidik karena ditinggal berdua dengan Kibum― tapi kuyakin ia baik-baik saja sekarang― sama seperti kata ayah. Ia meraih toples biskuit dari meja lalu mengunyah sekeping biskuit. Ya, benar. Ia telah normal.

Tak lama kemudian, Donghae kembali dengan lari yang tergesa-gesa, mengunci pintu kemudian merosot ke sebelah Kibum. "Kibum? Kau serius menjawab kata-kata ayah?" tanyanya. "Apa kau jujur? Kau tidak tahu apapun?"

Dengan rasa ingin tahu, akupun menyeret diriku untuk ikut bergabung. Kibum tidak menjawab apa-apa. Kepalanya ia senderkan di dinding kaca yang menghadap ke gazebo di halaman belakang. Kedua matanya telah berubah menjadi normal, tapi wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasa.

"Hyungdeul tidak mengerti." ― hanya itu yang dikatakannya. Setelahnya, kesunyian menyelimuti. Aku dan Donghae berpandangan beberapa detik, memikirkan apa yang akan kita tanyakan habis ini. "Apa hyung sudah selesai berpikir?" sindir Kibum. Membuat aku dan Donghae sedikit terkejut.

"Kupikir kau tidak ingin jawab…"

"Sebenarnya memang tidak." Kibum berbalik, menatap kami kembali. "Karena sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi."

Donghae menyernyit. "Sebelum kau…?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kibum mengerjap beberapa kedip, lalu menatap gazebo kembali. Ruang kerja Donghae memang berdinding kaca di belakang meja kerjanya, memang sangat indah jika di pagi hari karena cahaya matahari yang dapat masuk penuh. Begitu juga saat malam hari, karena lampu di sekitar semak dan gazebo menyala. Tapi sebenarnya kami tidak mengharapkan Kibum menikmati pemandangan itu sekarang.

Pelan, aku menepuk lutut Kibum. "Kalau kau sayang ibu, ceritalah." ― wajah Kibum menegang. Keningnya mengerut benci.

"Apa dia sayang ibu?" cetus Donghae. Aku merasa nafasku sesak di dada― ya, benar. Kibum tidak sayang ibu.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya kami kakak-kakakmu dan kami sayang padamu, kurasa kaupun begitu. Bisakah kau ceritakan?" ralatku sambil menyungging senyum. Tapi adikku itu tidak membalas senyumanku. Ia hanya menunduk, seperti memikirkan kata-kataku baik-baik. Donghae mengelus punggungnya lembut, membujuknya untuk bicara. Tapi Kibum memang individu yang tertutup dan pendiam. Jangankan untuk rahasianya, di saat biasapun ia jarang bicara.

"Baik." Kibum membuat keputusan. "Mulai… dari mana?"

Sesaat, aku ingin tertawa. Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama saat hendak menceritakan ketakutanku kepada psikolog dua hari yang lalu. Dan karena itu aku tahu, pasti cerita ini tidak menyenangkan. "Mulai dari awal, Kibum." jawabku.

Kibum mengambil nafas panjang. "Waktu itu… pertama kali aku merasakan hal aneh saat makan malam. Aku melihat sosok aneh di bayangan sendokku, merayap di tembok kemudian naik ke langit-langit―" ia terhenti. "Aku tidak mau membahasnya." katanya sambil menggeleng, lalu mengalihkan ke arah pembicaraan yang lain. "Di malam harinya aku melihat sosok itu lagi, tinggi dan berekor panjang. Ia berdiri di pojok kamar, disamping jendela... memperhatikan aku yang sedang mengerjakan PR."

"Tunggu. Bukankah jendelamu berlawanan arah dengan meja belajar? Bagaimana kau tahu ia berada di belakangmu?"

"Aku melihatnya dari bayangan handphoneku." Kibum menjawab dengan nafas tertahan. "Tidak terlalu jelas, tapi aku tahu ada yang berdiri di sana. Aku mengabaikannya, tapi malam itu aku tetap tidur dalam ketakutan. Besok harinya, aku pulang sekolah saat Kyuhyun hyung terlambat pulang karena kerja kelompok―" mata Kibum menatapku singkat, lalu kembali bercerita― "Waktu itu jam lima sore. Empat jam sebelum ayah pulang, tiga jam sebelum Donghae hyung pulang dan satu jam sebelum Kyuhyun hyung pulang. Aku merasa hawa rumah berbeda dari biasanya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menonton TV di kamar. Karena haus, aku ingin mengambil air putih di dapur…" nafas Kibum tertahan sekali lagi. Perlu banyak perjuangan untuknya untuk menceritakan hal ini. "Tepat saat aku baru turun dari kasur, ada yang mencengkram kaki kananku dari kolong kasur. Tangannya besar, dingin dan kasar. Aku dapat merasakan kuku-kukunya yang panjang. Sejujurnya, aku tidak berani melihat ke bawah. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengibaskan kakiku, lalu menarik selimut sampai ke atas kepala. Aku berusaha tertidur, tapi aku selalu merasa ada jari-jari yang menari-nari di atas selimutku, seakan menungguku untuk cepat tertidur…"

"Akhirnya kau tertidur?" aku memotong.

"Y― ya. Aku tertidur." Kibum mengangguk lemah. "Aku bermimpi― sebenarnya aku tidak tahu ini mimpi atau tidak. Pokoknya aku terbangun di malam hari. Kupikir aku sudah terbangun dari tidur siangku, jadi aku segera keluar kamar untuk mengobrol dengan hyungdeul. Koridor masih gelap dan sepi, lalu aku melihat sosok yang sangat mirip denganku. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga. Aku berlari mengikutinya dan masuk ke dalam dapur."

Nafasku terhenti mendengar cerita itu. Oh tidak… jangan-jangan kelanjutannya. "Apa kau lihat aku disana?"

"Tidak, hyung. Dapurnya kosong. Hanya ada ibu yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan. Wajahnya sangat pucat, rasanya aku dapat menyamakannya dengan bedak talc." jelas Kibum. "Aku berkata, 'Ibu, sedang apa di sini? Apa ayah dan hyungdeul sudah pulang? Siapa yang baru turun tangga tadi?' Tapi ia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ibu meringkuk di pojok, tatapannya lurus. Gemas, aku hendak menepuk pipinya― begitu kutepuk, kepalanya terjatuh dan menggelinding ke lantai. Aku menjerit― menjerit hyung. Seperti orang gila!" wajah Kibum basah oleh keringat. Kedua matanya melotot lebar-lebar dan nada bicaranya mulai gemetaran. "Aku berlari kembali ke kamar, lalu menutup selimut kembali ke atas kepalaku. Aku langsung tertidur, hyung… dan saat aku bangun, aku sudah berada di ruang tengah dengan para perawat yang mengobati luka-lukaku."

Cerita itu cukup membuatku dan Donghae bergidik ngeri. Mata kakakku itu setengah melotot― tidak percaya dengan cerita mengerikan yang baru saja di jelaskan adik bungsunya itu. "Jadi… kau tahu itu mimpi?"

"Ya. Kurasa itu hanya mimpi." Kibum mengangguk mantap. "Tapi… aku tidak tahu makhluk itu mimpi atau bukan."

Donghae mengambil nafas. Ia menatapku, tapi sayangnya kali ini aku tidak membalas tatapannya. Aku menggigit ujung jariku, memikirkan sesuatu. "Donghae, telpon Sungmin. Suruh dia ke sini." aku berdiri lalu menepuk bahu Donghae. Langkahku tertuju ke kamar, "Oh iya. Suruh juga pacarnya untuk ke sini!" sahutku dari jauh. Aku dapat mendengar Donghae menjawab sahutanku, bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba aku menyuruh pasangan itu untuk ke sini. Tapi aku punya tujuan lain. Lagipula kelihatannya pacar Sungmin itu sangat cerdas.

.

_**Orang kerasukan bermata hitam**_

Aku mengetik kata kunci di mesin pencari Google. Setelah mendengar cerita Kibum, aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri. Apalagi, aku takut kalau nanti Kibum akan kerasukan lagi― karena tampaknya setan itu menyukai adikku. Setelah mengetik 'enter', berbagai web terpampang di papan pencarian. Tapi aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang spesifik, yang paling jauh yang mereka katakan hanya,

_Kerasukan yang parah adalah kerasukkan yang sudah dapat mengabaikan struktur tubuh manusia. Seperti memutar kepala, lengan, kaki, memutar tubuh dan sebagainya_― oh aku tahu. Ingat saat Kibum memutar kepalanya 180 derajat? _Lalu kerasukkan yang dapat mengubah fisik orang itu. Seperti semakin lama wajah orang itu berubah menjadi seram, giginya berubah menjadi bertaring atau warna matanya berubah._ ― ya. Warna mata Kibum berubah menjadi hitam keseluruhan. Tapi ada satu kalimat lagi di akhir, _tapi diatas itu semua, yang terparah adalah jika si iblis yang merasuki tubuhnya itu sudah tidak ingin lepas dan berkata bahwa tubuh si manusia itu adalah miliknya, atau berkata ia sudah melekat di tubuh manusia itu._

Setelah selesai dengan web yang ini, aku mengetik kata kunci baru.

_**Iblis bermata hitam.**_

Sial. Banyak sekali yang membahas tentang yang satu ini. Aku harus lebih spesifik… oh iya.

_**Iblis bermata hitam yang merang**_… aku berhenti mengetik. Mungkin saja kemarin 'Kyuhyun yang itu' salah berbahasa. _**Iblis bermata hitam yang merayap**_**. **Lalu aku memencet tombol 'enter'. Banyak pula website yang terkait dengan kata kunci ini, tapi mataku tertuju pada gambar-gambar di papan pencarian. Seperti kata Kibum, iblis itu berekor dan berkuku panjang. Ia mempunyai tulang belakang yang bergerigi dan juga mempunyai tangan dan kaki manusia. Ketika merangkak, kaki dan tangan itu menekuk. Dan kedua matanya berwarna hitam legam. Bahkan terlihat seperti bolong.

Bulu kudukku merinding. Astaga… makhluk seseram inikah yang tengah mengejar adikku saat ini? Perlahan, aku mencoba untuk mendongak. Langit-langitku berwarna putih bersih dan tampaknya baik-baik saja. Apa benar makhluk ini sedang merayap di sekeliling rumah? Memperhatikan gerak-gerik kami dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat itu? Tapi… mereka iblis, bukan? Mereka memang di peruntukkan untuk tidak dapat dilihat oleh manusia biasa. Karena itu, mereka tidak terlihat. Tapi siapa tahu mereka sedang berada di langit-langit kamarku sekarang?

Masa bodo dengan semua itu, aku kembali beralih pada layar. Masih dengan pencarian yang sama, aku mulai membuka web satu persatu. Banyak sekali ciri-cirinya disini.

_Berhati jahat._

_Sangat pembenci._

Aku mengarahkan mouseku ke bawah.

_Pemakan manusia._

_Peminum darah._

_Tidak dapat mati._

Bulu kudukku merinding begitu membaca kalimat terakhir. Tidak… dapat mati? Berarti ia akan selama-lamanya mengejar Kibum? Tidak. Pasti ada cara lain. Mungkin saja ada web yang akan membahas soal ini.

_**Iblis bermata hitam yang merasuki.**_

Kata kunci yang ini mendapatkan sedikit website dengan penjelasan yang spesifik. Kebanyakan hanya membahas soal kerasukan dan kata kunciku sekedar masuk ke dalamnya. Singkatnya, tidak dijelaskan dengan spesifik. Tapi aku mendapatkan satu website yang berhubungan dengan iblis ini dan website itu dari The Creepy Show resmi._  
_

Aku terdiam sejenak. Benakku melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat Kibum melihat iblis itu dari bayangan sendok. Dan saat aku dan Donghae tengah bertengkar. Aku memang ingat. Ya. The Creepy Show tengah membahas tentang orang-orang bermata hitam. Karena terpotong dengan pertengkaran kecil yang dibuat Donghae, lalu karena makan malam juga, aku tidak nonton seluruh episodenya. Sedikit gemetar, aku memutuskan untuk meluncur ke halaman web tersebut. Di sana tidak ada keterangan apa-apa. Hanya sebuah website dengan graffiti berdarah sebagai judul web, kemudian ada keterangan: _The Creepy Show: EP 36_. Tepat di bawah tulisan tersebut, ada sebuah video berdurasi 45 menit. Oke. Aku akan memainkan video itu sekarang.

Seperti biasa, The Creepy Show selalu menayangkan satu orang yang duduk sendirian dengan latar belakang berwarna hitam. Kali ini, seorang wanita berumur pertengahan yang berbicara.

"_Saya tidak pernah bercerita tentang orang-orang bermata hitam sebelumnya. Sejujurnya, saya pernah membayangkan tentangnya sesekali. Saya selalu percaya, semua mitos yang ada, itu sebenarnya nyata. Atau, pernah nyata. Yang biasa kita lihat di lingkungan sekitar, terkadang di dunia sosial, mungkin bisa menjadi sebuah mitos di masa depan…"_

Yang bagian ini sudah kulihat. Jadi aku mempercepat video itu beberapa menit, hingga sampai ke cerita tentang pengalaman si wanita itu ketika bertemu 'orang-orang bermata hitam.'

"_Suami saya sedang berada di luar kota sampai dua hari kedepan, jadi malam itu saya sendirian dengan bayi kami di rumah. Ketika jam 3 pagi, berkali-kali pintu depan rumah diketuk. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk membukanya. Pertamanya saya sangat kesal dan hendak marah karena orang yang mengetuk ini tidak tahu waktu―tapi niat saya itu diurungkan saat melihat dua anak kecil di ambang pintu. Mereka memohon padaku untuk masuk, seperti sedang dikejar setan. Gaya dan cara bicara mereka begitu sopan, sehingga saya percaya pada mereka. Anak yang lebih tua memohon padaku untuk meminjam telepon sedangkan adiknya ingin ke kamar kecil."_

"_Saya memberi tahu kedua anak kecil itu. Kamar mandi disamping ruang kerja, sedangkan telepon ada di koridor menuju dapur. Kedua anak itu berpisah, sedangkan saya menunggu di teras. Tapi kedua anak kecil itu tidak kunjung kembali. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk memeriksa ke seluruh ruangan di lantai satu_― _termasuk kamar mandi. Tapi tidak ada. Sayapun menuju ke lantai dua dan menemukan mereka berdua di kamar bayi saya. Kedua tangan mereka basah oleh darah, begitu juga dengan mulut dan dagu mereka. Ketika menoleh, aku bisa melihat matanya yang berubah menjadi hitam legam. Tidak ada bagian berwarna putih di matanya. Semuanya hitam."_

"_Saya histeris. Mengetahui bayi saya telah di makan. Dengan gesit mereka hendak menerkamku, tapi aku segera menutup pintu dan berlari. Saya berteriak penuh pertolongan. Para tetangga keluar dan bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi. Aku mengajak mereka masuk dan mengiring mereka ke kamar bayiku― kedua anak telah menghilang, meninggalkan lantai yang penuh darah dan jendela yang terbuka, juga cap tangan mereka yang merah di pinggir jendela."_

Cerita itu ditutup dengan sebuah iklan. Aku masih terdiam, terkejut tidak percaya. Sejujurnya, cerita itu sangat_― _menyeramkan. Bagiku. Di tambah, yang dimakan adalah sama-sama anggota keluarga dari si korban. Tapi sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang membuatku tambah merinding. Pikiranku terpusat pada satu hal― mata. Ya. Matanya. Kedua anak kecil itu dapat dipercayai oleh si ibu, dengan kata lain saat kedua anak itu mengetuk pintu rumah… kedua mata mereka dalam keadaan normal.

Dengan kata lain, mereka dapat menyamar menjadi wujud manusia biasa.

Seperti iblis yang menjelma.

Sekujur bulu kudukku merinding. Mataku terus menatap pintu dengan tajam, membayangkan Kibum yang tengah berada di ruang kerja bersama Donghae. Apa itu adalah Kibum yang asli? Apa― dia sudah kembali normal? Tapi Kibum dapat bercerita dengan jelas soal pengalaman anehnya, begitu juga dengan mimpinya. Aku berharap ia benar-benar Kibum yang asli.

"Kyu." suara ayah mengagetkanku. Aku tersontak sejenak lalu mengangkat kepala― ayah sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa sekotak makanan. "Makananmu telah siap. Ayo turun." ia tersenyum penuh arti.

Aku menutup laptop lalu turun dari kasur. Ayah berjalan terlebih dahulu dan menghilang dibalik koridor berkelok. Ruang kerja Donghae berada di sebelah kamarku. Jadi aku menyempatkan waktu untuk melihat ke dalam, "Hei." panggilku dari ambang pintu. Donghae tengah menggambar desain mesinnya kembali, dan Kibum dengan asyiknya memperhatikan kegiatan kakaknya itu. Senyumku mengembang― sepertinya ia benar-benar Kibum. "Ayo. Waktunya makan."

Kepala mereka terangkat. Donghae menaruh jangkanya di dalam tempat pensil, "Apa ayah sudah datang?"

"Sudah. Tadi ia baru saja ke kamarku."

Ia dan Kibum terdiam. Mata mereka saling memandang. "Tadi ayah bilang ia terjebak macet karena hujan deras, hyung." Kibum berkata― teramat pelan. Sangat pelan sampai aku sulit mendengarnya. Nafasku tersangkut di tenggorokkan. Apa…? Tadi yang bicara padaku― siapa?

Aku dapat melihat wajah Kibum menegang. Matanya tertuju padaku. Tajam. Tatapannya sangat tajam, seperti sebuah pedang yang baru diasah. "Lebih baik kau masuk, kyu." Donghae menghela nafas, berusaha untuk tetap menjaga wibawanya agar tetap tenang.

Mata Kibum masih tertuju padaku, membuatku bergidik. Dengan penuh keberanian, aku menoleh ke belakang― tidak ada siapa-siapa dibelakangku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera masuk ke dalam ruang kerja― dan pintu itu secara spontan tertutup dengan kencang. Sendirinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kibum tiba-tiba menjerit keras. Aku sontak mundur dan Donghae melompat ke belakang seperti dipukul dari depan. Asbak keramik berat di atas meja bergetar― tiba-tiba jatuh ke karpet, seakan berlindung dari kekuatan jeritannya. Puntung dan serpihan rokok Donghae bertebaran di atas karpet nilon berwarna biru tua.

"Kibum, ada apa?" Donghae memekik panik, lalu membungkuk hendak menenangkan adiknya itu. Tapi Kibum malah meringkuk dan berguling di atas lantai. Menaruh kedua lengannya di atas kepala, seperti sedang melindungi sesuatu. Ia berontak dan menjerit seperti orang gila!

"Kibum―" aku berjalan mendekatinya― tapi Kibum merangkak mundur dengan cepat, saking ketakutannya sampai terjatuh kembali. Ia terlihat seperti anjing kecil yang melihat serigala. Ketakutan dan histeris. Ia menutupi kedua matanya dariku, menjerit dan mengibaskan kedua kakinya― tidak sengaja menendang lampu di ujung ruangan, sehingga lampu itu terjatuh dan bohlamnya pecah.

Ruang kerja Donghae berubah menjadi gelap.

TING TONG.

Jantung kami terhenti sesaat, berharap kali ini memang ada yang memencet bel. Aku dan Donghae terdiam, mencoba memeriksa bunyi bel sekali lagi. Kali ini hanya jeritan Kibum yang masih melatari suasana rumah.

TING TONG.

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Donghae mengirim isyarat lewat matanya, menyuruhku untuk membuka pintu. Ada dua pilihan: menyelusuri rumah yang sepi dan membuka pintu sendiri, atau berdua dengan Kibum yang sedang histeris di ruangan yang gelap ini. Aku lebih pilih pilihan utama.

Bergegas aku segera keluar dan menyelusuri koridor berkelok. Setelah menuruni tangga, aku mempercepat langkahku ke pintu depan― sial. Salah ayah membeli rumah mewah yang terlalu besar.

"Selamat malam." aku membuka pintu. Betapa bahagianya aku menemukan Sungmin di teras. "Silahkan masuk, min. Kibum sedang mengamuk." kataku sambil menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Mengam― apa?" keningnya menyernyit.

Di saat yang sama, aku melihat sebuah mobil Jeep hitam di depan pagar rumah. Lalu pacar Sungmin― 'Kyuhyun itu' keluar dari mobil, mengunci pintunya dan masuk ke dalam. "Aku memutar dulu agar bisa parkir. Mana adikmu?" ia masuk ke dalam tanpa mengucapkan salam. Matanya memandang lurus ke seluruh ruangan, lalu mengambil langkah cepat menaiki tangga.

"Kyu, jangan mengebut." Sungmin menaruh tas selempangnya di atas meja bulat. Ia melengos sambil memperhatikanku, "Maaf. Kyuhyun yang itu memang tidak sabaran." bibirnya menyungging senyum sopan. Ah― aku suka senyumnya itu. Kemudian tangannya menggandeng tanganku― hatiku berbunga ditengah suasana mencekam ini. ketika kami masuk ke dalam ruang tengah, Sungmin terus saja mengoceh. "Kau tahu, Kyuhyun katakan sesuatu padaku. Ini soal Kibum. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dari cara memandang adikmu dan ia perlu…" matanya kembali menatapku― tiba-tiba kedua matanya melotot lebar-lebar. Ia segera berjalan mundur dan terjatuh ketika tangannya bertumpu pada lampu meja― "A― A…AAAA!" ia menjerit tertahan.

Aku terkejut luar biasa― apa yang sedang terjadi dengan diriku?! Aku berbalik, hendak melihat apa yang terjadi. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah kaca besar di dinding― ada sebuah sosok yang sedang meringkuk di punggungku. Ekornya yang panjang menyentuh lantai, kedua matanya berwarna hitam pekat dan cakarnya mencengkram bahuku erat. Giginya panjang dan air liurnya menetes-netes― oh sial.

Jeritanku ikut mewarnai rumah. Seperti Kibum, aku meringkuk sambil berguling di lantai. Di tengah itu, aku masih dapat melihat Sungmin. Ia berdiri dan menjerit sambil menjambak rambutnya― "Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!" aku tidak tahu ia memanggil siapa, tapi jeritan Donghae menyusul. Di saat yang sama, aku berusaha untuk berdiri― tapi makhluk itu menginjak kepalaku, kuku-kukunya begitu panjang sampai berujung pada daguku. Ya, aku dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Makhluk itu turun dan wajahnya menghadap wajahku. Matanya hitam― sangat hitam. Mungkin itu bukan mata, tapi hanya bolongan. Kemudian ia meliukkan tubuhnya yang sangat fleksibel― seperti sebuah stik karet, lalu merayap cepat di atas lantai dan menelusuri tembok ke lantai dua.

Mataku terbelalak cepat-cepat. "Kibum―" gumamku pelan. "Kibum! Kibum!" aku berusaha berdiri ditengah perasaanku yang kacau balau.

Kyuhyun berteriak di tengah tangga, "Kalian semua kenapa sih? Apa yang terjadi pada kalian semua?!" ia terlihat frustasi dan kewalahan. Sejujurnya, itu pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti itu. Melihat Sungmin yang tengah pusing, iapun mengambil langkah untuk menolong kekasihnya itu. Disaat yang sama, jeritan Donghae berhenti. Tanpa pikir panjang, 'Kyuhyun itu' langsung berlari menaiki tangga kembali― merupakan langkah yang kurang konsisten, tapi tepat.

Tanpa diberi waktu, Sungmin menarik tanganku untuk berlari menyusul kekasihnya itu. Lampu di koridor berkelap-kelip dan suara kami yang terengah-engah begitu terdengar. Sungmin segera membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya kami menemukan ruangan kerja Donghae yang berantakan― lampu dan pot terjatuh lalu yang terparah adalah meja kerja Donghae. Meja itu terjungkir balik dan seluruh alat tulis dan benda-benda di atasnya terjatuh. Berbagai penghargaan yang Donghae pajang disana juga pecah seluruhnya.

"Permisi." Donghae berjalan keluar ruangan, menyenggol sedikit bahu Sungmin. Dipundaknya terdapat Kibum yang tengah pingsan. Pelipis adikku itu berdarah.

"Ap… apa yang terjadi?" aku terbata. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawabku. Kyuhyun dan Donghae berjalan menuju kamar Kibum.

Aku melirik Sungmin. Ia hanya diam. Matanya menerawang jauh. "Aku terkejut Kyuhyun mengabulkan permintaanku." gumamnya.

Keningku menyernyit― "Apa?" tanyaku. Mengoreksi apakah Kyuhyun yang ia maksud adalah aku atau tidak.

Tapi yang aku dapatkan hanya sebuah senyuman tipis dari bibir kecil Sungmin. "Tidak." ujarnya. Lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah menuju kamar Kibum.

Di dalam, Donghae sedang mengganti baju Kibum. Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun tengah berbicara dengan Sungmin di depan jendela. Aku mengambil langkah masuk, lalu duduk di pinggir kasur. Donghae tengah meniduri adik bungsunya itu dan menarik selimutnya sampai ke atas dada. Kibum tertidur dan menghadap ke jendela.

"Jangan bangunkan Kibum." Donghae berbisik lalu ikut menghambur bersama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Aku menghela nafas sambil mengelus rambut adikku itu. Rasa menyesal menyusup jauh ke dalam hatiku. Ketiga sejoli di depan jendela itu bergeser untuk duduk di atas sofa kecil. Gelapnya malam dapat memantulkan bayangan kami, dan tatapanku lurus menghadap jendela. Keningku menyernyit kecil ketika mendapati sesuatu di belakangku. Tinggi sekali… dan kedua matanya tidak terlihat, tertutupi dengan gelapnya malam.

Apa… kedua matanya berwarna hitam?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Panjang yaaa… Iya nih. Kayaknya The Creepy Show ini bakal panjang deh. Soalnya ceritanya sih rumit kayaknya. Gak tau juga sih… :/ Oh iya, author mau bahas soal CHAOTIC. Banyak banget yah kayaknya disini readers CHAOTIC. Oke oke… pertamanya sih author mau main tebak-tebakkan, karena author kira kalian emang nangkep sendiri.**

**Tokoh yang ada di sini, yang kalian anggap familiar, emang diimpor dari CHAOTIC. Tapi kenapa author bilang ini bukan sequel CHAOTIC? Karena FF ini gak ada hubungannya sama CHAOTIC, tapi author gak bilang sama sekali loh. Tokohnya emang dimpor, tapi ceritanya beda dan gak ada hubungannya sama jalan cerita CHAOTIC. Makanya author bilang bukan sequel, karena biasanya kalau sequel itu berhubungan dan membahas masalah yang ada di cerita sebelumnya. Dan kenapa author malah mengimpor tokoh baru, bukannya bikin tokoh baru?**

**Karena Cho Kyuhyun CHAOTIC itu keren keren keren keren banget author juga naksir sama diaaaaaaa / *author geblek***

**Okelah. Begitu saja-_- untuk chap ini, maaf kalau ga semenegangkan kemarin yaaa. Yang namanya juga cerita, musti ada tenang-tenangnya. **

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


	3. Kedatangan Si Gadis

.

Malam itu, setelah insiden mengerikan di dalam rumah, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk membereskan semua benda yang telah berantakan. Termasuk merapikan meja kerja Donghae dan menyembunyikan lampu _parmametal _di ruang tengah yang dipecahkan oleh Sungmin. Sementara itu, aku mendapat amanat untuk menjaga Kibum di dalam kamar. Aku menghabiskan waktu menonton televisi, bergulung di sofa biru dalam balutan selimut. Tak lama, ketukan pintu terdengar.

Sesaat, rasa takut kembali menghantuiku. Sosok ayah berada di ambang pintu. Di tangannya terdapat sekantung kotak makanan. "Ini makananmu." ujarnya dengan senyum penuh arti.

Aku meneguk ludah, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa orang yang berdiri itu benar-benar manusia. "Apa… Donghae sudah ada di meja makan?"

"Katanya kalian akan makan di sini. Ayah senang akhirnya kalian memiliki kerja sama." senyum dibibir ayah mengembang. Ia melangkah masuk, kemudian menaruh kotak makanan itu di atas meja. "Pasti ibu akan senang jika melihat kalian akur." katanya. Wajahnya mendadak murung, tap /i aku masih dapat melihat senyumannya yang menipis. "Makanlah. Kau hanya makan sedikit malam ini. Habiskan, kyu." ia berjalan menuju pintu.

Kelihatannya ayah begitu murung saat membicarakan ibu. Aku segera berbalik, "Ayah!" panggilku. Ketika hendak membuka pintu, ayah menoleh― "Apa… kau tidak ingin makan malam bersama kami?"

Ayah kembali menyungging senyum. "Tidak. Ayah harus menghubungi bank. Lagipula ada teman-teman kakakmu. Berbaurlah dengan mereka." jawabnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan penuh rasa iba. Ayah melanjutkan langkahnya keluar kamar, meninggalkan aku di kamar Kibum yang dingin. Aku kembali menatap televisi sambil menyuap satu buah _kimbap_― nafsu makanku meredup. Masih ada lima buah _kimbap _lagi, tapi aku sudah menaruh piring kembali di atas meja. Mungkin aku akan melahapnya nanti.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu. Kurasa itu kau." suara Sungmin samar-samar terdengar dari luar. Aku menyernyit pelan― lalu mengecilkan suara televisi. "Ya. Dan aku pikir―"

"Kau pikir apa? Kau melakukan yang terbaik?" suara 'Kyuhyun itu' menyusul. Aku menegakkan posisi duduk, benar-benar memasang telinga kepada pembicaraan mereka.

"Kupikir kau melakukan semua ini―"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mau. Dan biar kuberi tahu, min. Kurasa kau mengambil langkah yang salah dari awal…"

"Apa? Salahku apa? Bukankah selama ini kau yang selalu berdebat tentang orang-orang di sekelilingku?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu." ― suara gebrakan di pintu kamar terdengar. "Aku. Tidak. Pernah. Suka. Untuk. Berteman." Kyuhyun bicara dengan penuh penekanan. Oh tidak… kurasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan hubungannya dan Sungmin sekarang. "Lalu kau akan menyalahkanku dengan alasan yang sama?"

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku. Ingat kau berikan aku apa?"

"Aku melakukan semua itu karena salahmu!"

"Hey hey hey." Donghae memotong pertengkaran mereka. "Suara kalian terdengar sampai ujung tangga. Apa kalian ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan penuh nada khawatir. Aku menahan nafas, berusaha menyimpulkan sesuatu dari pertengkaran singkat mereka. Disaat yang sama, pintu kamarpun dibuka. Bergegas aku kembali ke posisi semula― bergumul dengan televisi dan selimutku. Seakan tidak ada satupun kata yang kudengar dari percakapan mereka.

Sungmin ikut bergabung denganku di sofa, sedangkan 'Kyuhyun itu' duduk di kasur Kibum. Jari-jarinya mengelus rambut adikku pelan. "Apa dia termasuk orang yang peka?" tanyanya.

Aku dan Donghae menengok. "Kibum itu pintar. Paling pintar di antara kami." jawabku cepat, sebelum Donghae. "Tapi aku tidak tahu ia peka atau tidak." Aku dapat melihat kepala 'Kyuhyun itu' mengangguk kecil. Iapun beralih pada rak-rak koleksi Kibum. Melihat gerak-geriknya yang agak aneh, aku kembali menegakkan posisi dudukku agar dapat melihatnya lebih jelas. "Aku ingin tahu… apa sebenarnya kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang masalah ini." ujarku. Tidak disangka, kata-kataku itu cukup membuat seisi kamar menatapku. "Kau tahu maksudku. Mungkin kau… bisa merasakan keberadaan makhluk halus atau semacamnya."

Sungmin menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, sedangkan Donghae meneguk ludah. Ia menatap 'Kyuhyun itu' dengan tatapan ketakutan― yang ditatap sendiri beradu pandang denganku. "Kyuhyun…" ia melengos, menyebut namanya sendiri. Mungkin ia bermaksud untuk memanggilku. "Aku menghabiskan seumur hidupku dengan akal pikiran logika yang sehat. Aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal religi dan gaib, bahkan aku merayakan natal karena ikut-ikutan saja." ia menggeleng, lalu melihat-lihat koleksi buku Kibum kembali.

"Lantas…?" aku menyipitkan sebelah mata. Mengingat 'Kyuhyun itu' adalah orang pertama yang menyinggung soal makhluk aneh yang berada di langit-langitku. Bahkan sebelum aku sendiri mengetahui wujud iblis mengerikan itu.

'Kyuhyun' berputar menatapku kembali, setelah menemukan sebuah buku tebal dari rak. "Jumlah indera yang aku punya hanya lima." jawabnya singkat.

Aku menyernyit. "Mustahil…"

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini." ia menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil, lalu membuka buku. "Tapi aku berpikir dengan otak. Logikaku berkata seperti apa, itulah yang kuyakini."

"Tapi kenapa kau tahu soal sesuatu di langit-langitku?" akhirnya aku mengutarkan kecurigaan utama. Mata Sungmin dan Donghae membulat tajam. Mereka semua menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kupikir kalian semua tahu alasannya. Aku juga sudah memberitahu Sungmin soal itu."

"Kau beritahu aku soal cara pandang Kibum. Bukan soal makhluk itu―"

"Aku membaca tingkah dan tatapan adikmu. Tidak ada yang mempunyai indera keenam disini, oke?" 'Kyuhyun itu' mengangkat bahunya dengan santai, mengabaikan tatapan tajam kami yang memeras penjelasan. "Seharusnya aku ambil kamera untuk memfoto kalian semua. Ayolah, ini cuma soal cara tatap adikmu. Ia terlihat ketakutan ketika kugertak. Matanya menatap ke langit-langit― itu artinya ada sesuatu di langit-langit. Kemudian bergerak lurus kedepan― yang berarti makhluk itu berpindah. Kenapa aku bilang makhluk itu merayap? Karena tatapan Kibum terus ke langit-langit― bukan ke atasku. Kalau ke atasku, bisa jadi kemungkinan makhluk itu terbang. Tapi tatapannya terus ke langit-langit. Kemudian tatapan Kibum berputar dan masih tertuju pada langit-langit, itu berarti jumlahnya ada banyak."

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan penuh kejutan, sedangkan Donghae terdiam tidak berkutik. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin ia merayap? Bisa jadi ia terbang di dekat langit-langit dan kemudian berputar. Dan jika memang benar ia merayap, kenapa kau bisa yakin makhluk itu berjumlah banyak? Ada kemungkinan makhluk yang merayap itu berputar, bukan berjumlah banyak." kataku, masih memeras penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Pintar!" Donghae menepuk tangannya. Sungmin melirik kakakku itu singkat, lalu mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Tapi jika memang ia merayap atau terbang dengan gerakan berputar atau melingkar, gerak mata Kibum akan cepat dan tetap bergerak dalam satu direksi. Seperti mengikuti langkah si makhluk. Tapi ia tidak. Gerak matanya lambat dan penuh pengawasan." jelas Kyuhyun dengan penuh percaya diri. Sial. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Sungmin bisa menyebut kekasihnya itu jenius. Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kembali apa yang hendak kutanyakan selanjutnya― "Skakmat. Aku menang." 'Kyuhyun itu' menyeringai, lalu kembali membaca buku yang ia pegang.

Dengan berat, aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku ke televisi. Sungmin menepuk pundakku. "Dia memang seperti itu. Kau tidak akan menang jika berdebat dengannya." ia tersenyum.

Akupun membalas senyumannya, "Apa kau sering berdebat dengannya?" tanyaku― pura-pura tidak tahu soal pertengkaran mereka tadi.

Senyum dibibir Sungmin menghilang. Ia tertunduk― mataku tertuju pada kedua tangannya yang tengah meremas satu sama lain. Bekas luka itu terlihat. Terhubung dari tulang jari tengahnya, sampai ke pergelangan. Perkiraanku waktu itu salah― kurasa bukan 7 cm panjangnya. Tapi lebih. "Mmm… cukup banyak kami bertengkar." jawab Sungmin pelan. Ia menutupi bekas lukanya itu. "Tapi percintaan tidak akan asyik jika tidak ada pertengkaran bukan?"

Akupun terdiam. Kurasa ia tahu aku telah melihat dan menaruh kecurigaan pada bekas lukanya itu. "Y… ya." kataku pelan. Akupun memutuskan untuk memakan _kimbap _kembali, sambil berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya soal bekas luka itu. Kami menghabiskan dua jam lebih untuk bergumul dan membicarakan masalah ini bersama. Donghae dan aku juga memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Kibum malam ini.

.

Sampai esok pagi, tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Matahari bersinar cerah, ayah menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa, Donghae juga tengah bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. Aku turun dari kasur sambil mengucek mata, lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi, kemudian bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tepat pukul setengah delapan, suara ayah sudah memenuhi seisi rumah.

"Kyuhyun! Turun! Sarapan sudah siap dan kau harus sekolah!"

Aku segera mengikat dasi dan menyemprot parfum di pergelangan tangan, lalu merampas tas sekolah dari meja belajar. "Apa sarapan hari ini?" sahutku sambil menutup pintu. Tidak ada jawaban apapun. "Apa sarapan hari ini?!" sahutku lebih keras.

"Roti bawang dan udang, kyu! Kuharap kau masih mau makan!" Donghae menjawab.

"Apa ada mayonaise?" aku masih melanjutkan percakapan jarak jauh kami.

"Ya! Dan susu putih!"

Aku berlari kecil menuruni tangga, sambil mengaitkan jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Setelah masuk ke ruang makan, aku segera duduk di kursi paling tengah. "Ayah harus pergi ke bank jam berapa hari ini?" aku bertanya sambil mengoleskan mayonaise di atas roti kering.

"Delapan." ayah datang dari dapur sambil membuka kotak susu. "Taksimu akan datang lima belas menit lagi. Jangan lupa bawa peralatan berenangmu." ujarnya.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Aku akan ambil nanti."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya kriminologi dengan berenang?" Donghae duduk sambil memakai kaus kaki.

"Berenang adalah hobiku, sedangkan kriminologi adalah mata kuliah yang kuincar. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau aku bersenang-senang sebelum kuliah."

"Selamat pagi semuanya." suara Kibum membuat percakapan kami terhenti.

Suasana sunyi secara tiba-tiba.

Kami semua terkejut mengetahui Kibum sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan dengan balutan seragam sekolahnya― ia sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Di tangannya terdapat tas berenangku. "Ini peralatan berenang hyung. Tadi ketinggalan di kamar." ia menaruh tas itu di atas meja makan. Kami masih terdiam. Tidak berkutik sedikitpun. "Ayah… aku sudah katakan aku alergi udang, kan…" Kibum mengeluh mengetahui menu sarapan kami hari ini. Ia bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang telah terjadi malam kemarin.

"Oh iya. Hahaha… ayah pikir kau akan bangun lebih siang." kata ayah setengah tersedak. "Apa kau mau roti? Kita masih punya di microwave."

"Tidak. Aku sarapan di sekolah saja. Aku ikut taksi Kyuhyun hyung seperti biasa, kan?"

"Y― ya. Tentu saja." ayah mengangguk, masih dalam keadaan syok. "Kau mau sekolah?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke sekolah."

Ayah terdiam sejenak. Aku bisa melihat kebingungan di matanya itu. "Oh… baiklah. Lebih baik ayah berangkat sekarang. Hati-hati anak-anak." ia mengambil tasnya lalu segera melesat pergi menuju garasi mobil.

Kibum melengos berat, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku. Ia memisahkan udang dengan roti kering, lalu mengoleskan mayonaise di atasnya. "Kibum." aku menepuk bahunya. Adikku itu mengangkat kepala. "Apa… kau tidak ingat kejadian malam kemarin?" tanyaku ragu.

Kibum terdiam sejenak. Matanya bergerak ke kiri, sepertinya ia enggan untuk menjawab. "Yah… ingat." ia menjawab pasrah. "Tapi aku berusaha melupakannya, hyung. Kurasa sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku sudah sadar dan tidak ada lagi kejadian buruk yang menimpa kita."

"Kalau begitu jangan dibahas." Donghae berdiri. "Lebih baik kalian cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. Aku akan berangkat setelah ini."

"Aku tidak akan langsung pulang." kata Kibum sambil mengunyah roti bawangnya. "Aku ingin main dulu. Yang jelas, aku tidak ingin sendirian di rumah." ia menatapku.

Sejujurnya, perkataannya barusan itu menumbuhkan kepercayaan aku dan Donghae. Senyum dibibirku mengembang, mengetahui kami telah mendapatkan adik kami yang dulu. "Baiklah. Telpon hyung kalau kau sudah pulang." kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

**.**

**THE CREEPY SHOW**

**Ready for more terrifying story than CHAOTIC?**

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

**Meskipun ada dua Kyuhyun, bayangkan saja wajahnya berbeda. Seperti misalnya Lee Kyuhyun, si murid SMA, adalah Kyuhyun yang belum oplas (Maaf) atau Kyuhyun pas masih pertama kali masuk SJ. Dan Cho Kyuhyun, pacar Sungmin, adalah Kyuhyun yang udah tua (Maaf), yang muka evil-evilnya kental banget. Yang jelas, wajah mereka berdua tidak sama. **

**.**

**Happy reading! ~**

**.**

_THURSDAY, 12 FEB 2020_

_07:30 PM, SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA_

Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tidak pernah takut pada makhluk halus. Sejujurnya, aku pernah. Jika makhluk halus itu dapat menyentuhku. Sudah berkali-kali aku lihat makhluk halus― mereka hanya berdiri atau duduk sambil memperhatikan aku. Di atas kursi ruang tamu, meja telpon atau terkadang duduk di pojok ruangan. Semenyeramkan apapun wujud mereka, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Karena mereka hanya berdiri disana, menatapku, dan tidak melakukan apapun lagi. Itulah sebabnya terkadang aku begitu bingung dengan orang-orang yang ketakutan dengan makhluk halus― mereka tidak dapat menyentuhmu, bukan? Justru yang perlu ditakutkan adalah, ketika mereka sudah dapat menyakitimu― atau bahkan merasuki tubuhmu.

Yah… itulah yang kupikir awalnya. Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa ada satu anggota keluargaku yang melihat mereka juga. Adikku sendiri. Kupikir, Kibum tidak mempunyai hubungan sama sekali dengan supernatural. Kebiasaannya di rumah hanya belajar, terkadang bermain catur bersama ayah. Hubungan di keluarga kami terjalin cukup baik. _Donghae anak kesayangan ibu, sedangkan Kibum anak kesayangan ayah. _Karena Donghae mengambil jurusan di bidang sains, seperti ibu. Dan Kibum mengambil di jurusan sosial, seperti ayah.

Ingatanku melayang ke salah satu kenangan dimana aku seperti tidak mempunyai siapapun di keluarga ini. Dimana saat itu kami mengadakan acara barbeque kecil-kecilan dan ketiga anak ayah mulai membicarakan cita-cita di masa depan kami. Yang ada di kepala ibu dan ayah hanya uang dan pendidikan, lalu bertujuan untuk membawa anak mereka ke jalan yang sama dengan mereka. Tapi― aku? Kriminologi itu termasuk hukum. Hukum itu logika. Bukan sains, ataupun sosial. Tapi keduanya. Yah… sesuai kenyataan, kita semua mempelajari kewarganegaraan di seluruh bidang. Aku tidak berpihak pada ayah, ataupun ibu. Mengetahui aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa, jalan terakhirku hanya satu. _Bermain dengan mereka_.

Mungkin aku tidak memiliki siapapun di keluarga ini. Maksudku… yang begitu dekat denganku. Tapi justru karena itulah, aku berperan sebagai penengah dan aku mengetahui semuanya di belakang layar. Tidak semua yang diketahui Kibum, Donghae mengetahuinya. Begitu juga yang diketahui Donghae, belum tentu Kibum tahu. Tapi aku tahu semuanya. Begitulah sebagaimana mestinya peran penengah, bukan?

"_Kami menerima sebuah pertanyaan dari penonton. Kenapa orang dapat kerasukan? Yah… sebenarnya belum ada jawaban yang memuaskan untuk pertanyaan ini. Jawaban paling umum yang sering kita dapat adalah, karena pikiran mereka dalam keadaan 'kosong'. Dan sebenarnya apa yang di maksud dengan 'kosong' itu? Kosong yang dimaksud adalah saat dimana keadaan tubuh si individu ini lemah. Justru, kebanyakan orang-orang yang sedang berpikir keraslah yang kerasukan."_

"_Melamun tanpa memikirkan apapun tidak dapat digolongkan sebagai penyebab kerasukan. Yang dapat menyebabkan roh halus masuk ke tubuh manusia adalah, melamun dalam kondisi yang sedang stress. Di saat Anda memikirkan suatu masalah yang berat dan tanpa sadar Anda kehilangan 'kesadaran' Anda. Jadi, apa kesimpulan yang dapat kita ambil? Kerasukan atau tidaknya tergantung dari kesadaran diri. Di saat orang itu dapat mengontrol dirinya, maka itulah yang tidak dapat ditembus oleh roh halus. Karena itu, ada beberapa pelatihan khusus untuk melatih kontrol pikiran, bukan?"_

TING TONG.

Bel rumah berbunyi. Aku segera bangkit dari kasur dan berlari cepat-cepat ke lantai dasar. Seperti yang kuharapkan, Ryeowook sudah datang dengan balutan sweater abstrak warna-warni kesayangannya. Tapi yang paling aku sukai darinya malam ini adalah celana coklatnya itu. Berani taruhan, ia membelinya di Giorgio Armani bulan November lalu. Hal yang membuatku senang lainnya adalah, ia muncul tepat waktu sebelum Kibum dan Donghae pulang.

"Astaga." ujarnya dengan suara rendah sambil melihat sekeliling ruang tamu. "Ini mewah sekali. Aku ingat terakhir kali aku ke sini saat ruang tamu dan ruang tengahmu di rombak."

"Sudahlah. Kita masih punya setengah jam lagi sebelum Donghae pulang."

"Dimana Kibum?" ia melepas sepatunya yang hitam mengkilat.

"Di rumah temannya. Ia tidak mau pulang ke rumah sebelum aku pulang."

"Tapi kelihatannya kau sudah pulang?"

"Sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini."

"Oh." Ryeowook mengangkat alis. "Jadi kita hanya berdua saja?"― aku mengangguk. Ryeowook langsung melompat dan tersenyum girang. "Demi tuhan, kyu! Kupikir akan ada adik dan kakakmu lagi yang bermain ke kamar ketika kita mengobrol! Kupikir jika mereka ada, mereka akan bertanya macam-macam seakan seperti acara 'Pertemukan calon pengantinmu dengan kami'. Kayak kita mau nikah saja. Puji tuhan, tidak demikian."

Aku mengangkat sudut bibirku ketika mendengar Ryeowook mulai ngelantur. Tapi yah… jika tidak bicara banyak, ia bukan Ryeowook namanya. "Mmm… baiklah. Ayo kita ke atas." kataku. Tidak berkomentar sedikitpun tentang leluconnya barusan.

Kami menaiki tangga kemudian berjalan di dalam koridor. Senandung Ryeowook terdengar. "Kyu, kau tahu? Aku baru saja baca kisah _Ligeia_!"

"_Ligeia_? Karya Edgar Allan Poe?" aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tidak seram."

"Benarkah?" Ryeowook mempercepat langkahnya. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah menepuk bahuku. "Bagaimana kalau ada seorang perempuan berambut hitam berdiri di balik tirai ketika kau tidur?"

"Diamlah, wook!" aku mengayunkan bahuku. Kamipun sampai di depan kamar. Aku segera membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. "Masuklah."

Ryeowook tersentak― "Mmm... baiklah." ia masuk dengan langkah kecil. "Ooh!" mendadak ia berseru. "Kau sedang nonton The Creepy Show? Aku ikut ya!" katanya sambil mengambil tempat di atas kasur. Ia mengambil bantal yang paling besar, lalu menumpu dadanya dengan itu. Memang, kami sudah berteman sejak SMP. Kurasa Ryeowook sudah menganggap rumahku seperti rumahnya sendiri. Dan hal itu terbukti ketika ia langsung menyambar makananku di dalam toples tanpa izin.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya, menyomot beberapa batang stik keju. "Mmm… wook." aku mendengus. "Apa kau tahu apa alasanku mengundangmu ke sini?" ― Ryeowook masih menatap televisi. Ia menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan kecil. "Mmm… adikku kerasukan." ― akhirnya aku mengatakannya.

Senyum Ryeowook menghilang. Ia berhenti mengunyah dan matanya langsung membesar seperti bola ping pong. "A― apa?" kedua matanya menyipit bersamaan dengan pertanyaannya. "Aku lihat ia di sekolah tadi. Kalian berdua naik taksi dan…"

"Ya. Kami memang bersama-sama. Ia sudah sadar."

Ryeowook langsung menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia memejamkan mata sambil memutar-mutar stik keju di tangannya. "Puji tuhan. Berarti masalah terpecahkan." katanya, lalu kembali beralih ke televisi.

Aku memutuskan untuk pasrah sejenak.

"_Kita semua mengetahui film The Exorcist keluaran 1973. Bukan hanya orang biasa, para romopun telah menonton film itu. 'The Exorcist adalah film yang bagus dan pada pokoknya benar. Orang-orang perlu tahu apa yang kami lakukan.' Tapi, apa semua orang yang kerasukan seperti itu? 'Tidak semua. Spesial efeknya berlebihan. Tapi secara keseluruhan, seperti yang saya bilang tadi, pokoknya benar'."_

"_Lalu, apa ada kerasukan yang seperti film itu? Sebenarnya, dalam beberapa kasus, ada. Bahkan ada yang kerasukan sampai meninggal. Sebagai contoh, seorang gadis bernama Anneliese Michel. Anneliese menggonggong, bahkan menjilat urinenya sendiri. Tapi film The Exorcist ini terinspirasi dari kisah Roland Doe."_

Aku menyimak wawancara di televisi dengan baik. Sejujurnya, aku pernah menonton film itu― sebagai penggemar film horror, pasti aku pernah. Tapi jika dalam beberapa kasus ada… apa adikku masuk ke dalam salah satunya? Karena sejujurnya, kerasukan adikku ini tidak biasa.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, kyu." suara Ryeowook memecahkan lamunanku. "Apa yang Kibum lakukan saat ia kerasukan?"

Aku terdiam. Seperti saat di rumah sakit, jantungku berdegup kencang. Rasa takut mulai menjalar sampai ke ujung kakiku. Sebisa mungkin, aku menyusun kata-kata yang baik untuk menjelaskan semua ini. "Adikku… adikku memakan ibuku. Empat hari lalu." kedua mata Ryeowook membesar. Ia tampak terkejut luar biasa. "Tidak hanya itu, ia kerasukan tiga hari setelahnya. Matanya berubah menjadi hitam keseluruhan. Ia hendak memakan salah satu di antara kami."

"Tunggu. Kami?" Ryeowook mematikan televisi. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi pendengar yang lebih serius. "Siapa anggota dari 'kami' itu?"

"Waktu itu Kibum dikunci di kamar selama tiga hari. Yang membukanya adalah teman kakakku. Aku, Donghae dan temannya― Sungmin, hendak dimakan oleh adikku. Tapi kami semua diselamatkan oleh pacar Sungmin."

"Apa Kibum hendak memakan pacar teman kakakmu juga?"

"Tidak. Karena pacarnya itu menembak punggung Kibum dengan revolver."

Ryeowook mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menyingkap poninya ke belakang, menatapku lebih serius. "Adikmu sadar sendiri? Tidak ada pengusiran setan?"

"Karena itu, wook! Karena itu aku mengajakmu ke sini!" aku memukul bantal karena gemas. "Aku tahu ayahmu seorang romo. Aku juga tahu kau bawa Alkitab setiap hari. Kupikir kau bisa tahu…"

"Tidak tidak. Ayahku sedang berada di Vatican sekarang. Selain itu, kalian tidak bisa meminta bantuan semudah itu pada romo karena jelas-jelas Kibum sudah terlihat baik-baik saja. Oh tidak. Ini belum selesai. Ini semua kacau sekali!" Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya. "Roh jahat itu mati seusai pengusiran setan. Mereka hanya dapat merasuki satu kali. Dengan catatan, mereka diusir dengan pengusiran setan. Ayahku sering berkata, sebelum roh jahat keluar dari tubuh, mereka berteriak dengan suara mengerikan 'Kau membunuhku! Semua imam memang pembunuh!' dan dengan itu, orang yang kerasukan sadar."

"Jadi maksudmu… roh jahat itu mati ketika mereka meninggalkan tubuh yang dirasukinya?"

"Ya. Bagi roh jahat, setelah meninggalkan tubuh, mereka harus kembali ke neraka dan mati selama-lamanya. Mereka tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk mencelakai manusia." jelasnya. Aku berusaha untuk mengerti, meski ucapannya terlalu rumit. Ryeowook memang suka berbicara tentang hal-hal rumit bila berurusan dengan agama. "Apa ayahmu tahu Kibum kerasukan?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Ayah tidak percaya. Ayah kira Kibum depresi. Ia tidak percaya mata Kibum berubah jadi hitam. Ia juga tidak percaya kepala Kibum berputar 180 derajat…"

"A― apa?" Ryeowook berkata tertahan. Ia tampak syok sekali.

"Ya. Banyak hal yang aneh terjadi pada Kibum. Aku mencoba untuk mengerti tapi…"

TING TONG.

Jantung kami berdua berhenti beberapa saat. Suara bel menjadi penengah di antara pembicaraan serius kami. "Sepertinya itu adikmu." Ryeowook memakai sweaternya kembali, lalu turun dari kasur.

"Kau bukakan pintunya. Aku mau ambil minum." kataku. Ryeowook memberi jempol, lalu keluar bersamaku. Tidak ada pemanas di dalam koridor, menyebabkan udara dingin kembali menusuk tulang kami. Aku dan Ryeowook berlari menuruni tangga, lalu berpisah ketika di ruang tengah. Setelah sampai di dapur, aku membuka kulkas, mendapati sebotol jus. Freezerpun tidak luput dari perhatianku. Setelah mengambil es krim, aku menutup pintu freezer. Di saat menoleh ke kanan, aku menyadari ada seseorang di ruang makan. Aku melihatnya jelas. Seorang perempuan berambut sebahu dan berbaju lusuh. Kulitnya berwarna kuning pucat― matanya berwarna putih dan sebesar bola ping pong. Ia menatap lurus ke arahku. Ada setitik rasa terkejut di dalam hatiku. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menghiraukan keberadaannya. "Pergilah." kataku.

Di saat yang sama, Ryeowook masuk ke ruang tengah dengan Kibum dan Donghae. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun itu juga ada di belakangnya. "Teman-teman kakakmu. Tadi Kibum dijemput olehnya." Ryeowook menyengir.

Aku terkejut. Rasanya es krim dan botol jusku hampir jatuh. "Kalian… tidak datang di saat yang tepat." kataku― oh tidak. Apa yang telah aku katakan?!

Mata Sungmin membesar. "Benarkah? Maaf." ia menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku―"

"Ia sedang ada urusan denganku. Kami ingin mengobrol bersama. Ia khawatir kalian akan main di kamarnya. Seperti yang biasa Kibum dan Donghae lakukan." jelas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Donghae dan Kibum bertatapan. "Apa itu menganggu?"

"Akan mengganggu jika kalian datang di saat kami sedang serius."

Aku hendak memotong, tapi Donghae mengangkat tangannya. Mungkin ia tahu dari sikap tubuhku. "Baiklah. Kami tidak akan masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun." ujarnya. Ryeowook berbalik untuk menatapku, ia masih tersenyum. "Padahal kami membutuhkan kau disini, oh dongsaengku." Donghae pura-pura menangis.

'Kyuhyun itu' menguap. "Sudahlah. Aku dan Sungmin akan ke kamarmu." ia menyenggol Donghae, lalu berjalan ke atas. Kibum dan Donghaepun segera menyusul.

Aku dan Ryeowook berada di dalam ruang tengah yang luas. Setelah memastikan bahwa kami _benar-benar_ sendirian, aku berkata padanya, "Aku menemukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi." lalu berbisik― "Aku lihat hantu perempuan di ruang makan. Kurasa ini petanda…"

"Stop." Ryeowook mencengkram bahuku. Aku menjauhkan wajah dari telinganya― aku dapat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang pucat pasi. Ia gemetaran. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah dan sebagian rambutnya. "Ingat saja Mazmur 16:8. Aku selalu ingat kepada tuhan. Ia ada di sampingku, maka aku tidak akan goyah."

.

Aku berdiskusi banyak hal dengan Ryeowook. Tentang kesukaan kami, lalu bagaimana hal ini dikaitkan dengan agama. Aku juga bercerita tentang Sungmin― mengingat ia mengambil jurusan di bidang psikologi. Seperti yang ayah katakan, mungkin saja Kibum mengalami depresi. Jika Donghae dapat mengajak temannya yang mendukung teori ayah, aku juga bisa mengajak temanku untuk mendukung teoriku.

Ryeowook memasukkan alkitab di dalam rak buku milikku. "Allah adalah perlindungan dan kekuatan kita. Ia selalu siap dan mampu menolong dalam kesesakan." ia mengeratkan kedua tangannya― berdoa. "Hidup lebih menyenangkan setelah aku bertemu dirimu. Kau tahu?" katanya setelah mengangkat kepala. Bibirnya mengulas senyum. "Kita akan selesaikan masalah yang telah kita perbuat. Oke?"

Aku mengambil nafas sambil memeluk guling. "Kurasa ini bukan ulah kita." aku menggeleng. "Adikku bercerita tentang makhluk merayap yang bermata hitam."

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia berusaha mencari kemungkinan terbaik yang dapat terjadi. "Aku hanya penasaran… tentang adikmu." bisiknya. "Aku tahu makhluk di rumahmu sekarang menganggapku sebagai ancaman. Mereka membenciku. Tapi… aku perlu kau bercerita tentang adikmu. Sedikiiit saja."

Kali ini, akulah yang membatu. Sejujurnya, aku sudah mengubur kenangan Kibum dalam-dalam di dalam hatiku. Tidak akan membukanya lagi― melirik saja tidak. Tapi semua itu memang tidak dapat dilupakan. _Aku hanya berusaha untuk melupakannya, itupun kalau bisa_. Aku benci jika seseorang bertanya soal Kibum. Apa yang pernah terjadi padanya, apa ia menyayangi keluarganya, apa ia merasa bahagia di dalam rumah, apa ia… SEMUANYA! Rasanya aku ingin berlari dan mencakar wajah Ryeowook begitu mendengar permintaannya itu. Tapi akal sehatku masih ada.

"A… aku akan ceritakan. Mungkin nanti. Kau sudah ingin pulang, kan?"

Ryeowook melengos. "Baiklah." ia tersenyum lebar. "Apa kau akan temani aku ke bawah?"

Aku menggeleng. "Maaf. Aku ingin sendiri dulu."

Senyum Ryeowook berubah menjadi senyuman kecut. "Baiklah. Makasih untuk hari ini."

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih."

Suasana canggung membawa kesunyian ke dalam seisi ruangan. Aku menggigit bibir tanpa tujuan sedangkan Ryeowook menginjak lantai pelan. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bicara. "Mmm… baiklah. Aku pergi ya." ia berkata terbata, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. "Hati-hati malam ini. Aku berdoa untuk keluargamu." kemudian ia menutup pintu. Aku masih dalam posisi yang sama. Terdiam sambil memutar semua kenangan kembali di dalam otakku― sial. Sial! Sial!

Aku segera bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar Donghae. Pasti mereka sedang di sana.

BRAK!

Aku membuka pintu dengan nafas berburu. Sungmin sedang berada di dekat jendela, mengobrol dengan Kibum sambil memperhatikan gazebo. Kyuhyun sedang duduk di kursi telur sambil membaca buku, sedangkan Donghae sedang berada di meja belajar, menatap laptop. Semuanya memfokuskan pandangannya padaku tepat setelah aku membuka pintu.

"Maaf mengganggu tiba-tiba." kataku.

Donghae segera berdiri dengan nafsu memburu. Ia menarikku masuk, lalu menutup pintu keras-keras. "Sejak kapan kau dengan Wookie kembali bersama?" ia menatapku tajam.

'Kyuhyun itu' mengalihkan sedikit perhatiannya, lalu kembali fokus pada buku. Wajar ia tidak mau tahu. Ia memang cuek. Berlawanan dengan pasangannya, Sungmin menatapku penasaran. "Ya, hyung. Sudah lama Wookie hyung tidak ke sini!" timpal Kibum.

Seluruh mata masih tertuju padaku― kecuali 'Kyuhyun itu'. Semua hal ini membuatku semakin gugup. "Aku tidak kembali pacaran dengannya! Kami hanya teman! Aku minta bantuan padanya!"

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Jangan berbohong. Kalian minta untuk ditinggal di kamar berdua."

"Aku tidak berbohong! Ada seseorang yang aku suka sekarang!" mataku melirik Sungmin penuh arti. Tapi orang itu tidak menyadarinya. Ia malah mengangkat bahu sambil menyengir, seakan menikmati interogasi khusus dari Donghae untukku. "Intinya, aku tidak bersama Ryeowook lagi!"

Kibum menunjukkan wajah sedih― ia memang paling suka dengan Ryeowook. Berbeda dengan Donghae, kakakku itu malah menatapku semakin tajam. "Berarti, kau memintanya untuk menangani soal masalah kita ini?" bisiknya. Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa. "Katakan padaku. Apa kau menyuruhnya untuk melakukan pengusiran setan atau sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan itu? Aku memang tahu ia akrab dengan alkitab."

"Tidak. Ryeowook tidak berhak melakukan pengusiran setan. Aku hanya… ada sesuatu yang kubicarakan dengannya."

"Tapi aku yakin ada hubungannya dengan Kibum." Donghae berbisik lebih pelan.

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh rasa tegang. Mataku melirik adikku itu― ia sudah kembali mengobrol dengan Sungmin. "Y… ya. Memang ada."

Donghae melengos sambil menggebrak pintu. "Jangan sampai Kibum tahu kalian membicarakan hal itu. Aku sudah katakan pada Kibum bahwa kita tidak akan membahas masalah ini lagi. Ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Kau bisa lihat sendiri!"

"Tapi apa kau yakin ia sadar seutuhnya? Kau lebih percaya ayah, atau denganku?" aku menggenggam lengan Donghae. "Kurasa masih ada yang perlu kita cari tahu, hae. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini."

Donghae tercekat. Ia menggigit bibir, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kibum. "Ya. Aku juga masih merasa ada yang tidak beres." bisiknya. "Kita urus ini berdua. Tapi jangan pernah libatkan Kibum kembali."

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengajak Sungmin dan pacarnya?" kataku gemas. Disamping itu, aku juga tidak mau menyebut nama kekasih Sungmin yang sama denganku itu.

"Mereka ingin main saja. Lagipula kau juga suka Sungmin, bukan? Ini akan membuatmu senang."

Aku memikirkan kata-kata Donghae baik-baik. "Ya. Memang benar. Hal ini membuatku senang. Ajaklah dia setiap hari." seulas senyum terukir dibibirku.

Donghae mengangguk sambil memberiku sebuah tos. "Tentu saja." Setelah itu ia kembali ke meja belajar. Sejujurnya, ada beberapa teka-teki lagi yang masih membayangi otakku. Selain masalah Kibum, aku juga mulai memikirkan masalah Donghae. Sekilas, tampaknya ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres antara Donghae dengan Kyuhyun itu. Jika ia memang berteman dengan Kyuhyun itu, ia akan memberiku penegasan bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun itu sudah mempunyai hubungan. Tapi ia tidak. Ia malah mendukungku, seakan ia sendiri ingin Sungmin putus dengan Kyuhyun itu.

Ya, Donghae memang mempunyai masalah sendiri.

.

"Apa aku boleh lihat buku-buku di kamarmu?" Kyuhyun itu menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Aku terlonjak kaget, lalu berbalik. "Buku kakakmu membonsankan. Apa aku boleh ke kamarmu?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, sekaligus melihat sekeliling. Sekarang kami berada di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Sekalian menunggu ayah pulang. "Mmm… ya sudah." jawabku― dengan niat terselubung.

Kyuhyun itu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Hae, bisakah kau temani aku ke kamar Kyuhyun chibi? Aku ingin pinjam bukunya."

Donghae tertawa secara reflek begitu mendengar namaku dengan imbuhan _chibi_. Jangankan dia, aku saja kaget sekali begitu 'Kyuhyun itu' memanggilku dengan nama itu. "Baiklah. Ayo. Dadah, Kyuhyun chibi!" Donghae menarik tangan 'Kyuhyun itu' ke atas tangga, dengan penekanan kata _chibi _di akhir.

Sial sial! Aku tidak cocok di panggil_ chibi_! _I'm manly as hell_! "Aku bukan chibiii!" sahutku penuh emosi.

Sungmin terkekeh di sampingku. Ia menepuk bahuku lembut. "Sudahlah. Ia memang jahil." ia tersenyum. Aku berusaha untuk mengerti, tapi jika Sungmin yang bilang… sudahlah. Aku juga luluh.

"Apa kau tahan dengan orang seperti dia?"

Kening Sungmin mengerut, "Dia? Kyuhyun itu maksudmu?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Apa kau… tidak pernah mempunyai masalah dengannya? Sejujurnya, aku mendengar pertengkaran kalian kemarin malam."

Senyum di bibir Sungmin memudar. Ia menunduk, "Terkadang aku juga bingung kenapa kami dapat bertahan." ia mengigit bibir― kemudian setetes tangisan menetes dari matanya. Aku terkejut, berusaha untuk mengusap air matanya― "Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa." Sungmin masih berusaha untuk tertawa. Ia menahan tanganku. "Kami memang sedang bertengkar. Tidak perlu ambil pusing."

_Tidak. Aku akan ambil pusing akan hal ini. Karena aku tidak mau melihat orang yang aku sukai menangis!_

"Teganya dia." kataku geram. "Untuk apa kau menangis sedangkan ia tidak menangis untukmu? Ia bahkan terlihat baik-baik saja!" aku mengenggam tangannya. Sungmin menatapku dengan tatapan yang susah kudeskripiskan. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan, tapi… ada sesuatu. Aku tidak dapat membacanya. Tanpa di sengaja, jari-jariku menyentuh bekas luka Sungmin di punggung tangannya. Aku mengelusnya pelan. "Apa― apa dia yang membuat ini?" tanyaku terbata.

Mata Sungmin membesar. Ia segera melepaskan kedua tangannya dari genggamanku. "Ti― tidak."

_Ya. Pasti iya. Kalau tidak, reaksimu tidak akan seperti ini!_

"Aku ingat kau juga punya bekas luka di lehermu." aku menangkap tangannya lagi. "Apa ia mencintaimu, min? Kenapa ia tega melakukan semua ini?"

Sungmin menggeleng dengan penuh ketakutan. Ia segera berdiri dari sofa. "Kau meragukan perasaannya?! Hubungan kami sudah 5 tahun, kyu! Sudahlah!" lalu ia berlari keluar. Aku dapat melihat kebohongan di matanya. Pasti ia berbohong. Secepat kilat, aku berlari dan membuka jendela. Sungmin masuk ke dalam Jeep, lalu menutup pintu mobil itu.

Aku menghela nafas sambil bersender di tembok. Tanpa kusadari, Kibum telah menonton pertengkaran kecil-kecilan kami dari sofa tunggal. Matanya masih melotot kaget. "Sudahlah. Jangan beritahu Donghae dan Kyuhyun itu soal ini." kataku.

Kibum mengangguk pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke televisi.

Sial. Sial! Aku ingin minum air dingin! Rasanya hatiku sakit sekali. Kenapa Sungmin begitu membela Kyuhyun itu? Semua masalah ini membuatku pusing! Masalah Kibum, hantu… kenapa masalah cinta juga perlu masuk di antara masalah yang rumit ini?!

Aku menancap gas menuju dapur, meninggalkan Kibum sendiri di ruang tengah. Dengan kasar, aku membuka pintu kulkas, meneguk air dingin. Mimpi buruk kembali datang ketika sebuah jeritan terdengar masuk ke dalam telingaku. Aku segera menutup pintu kulkas, mendapati gadis itu berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Rambutnya yang kusut menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia menjerit. Kedua tangannya mencengkram rahang bawahnya― kuat. Sampai akhirnya kulit wajahnya robek dan rahang bawahnya terlepas, kemudian terjatuh ke lantai. Darah menetes ke lantai dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Tidak ada hal yang membuatku ngeri atau jijik. Ia hantu. Ia tidak akan merasa sakit hanya karena hal itu.

Aku menyernyit bingung. Arah matanya tertuju ke belakangku― pintu ruang tengah. Akupun menoleh, mengikuti arah pandangannya. Sejenak, aku membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk mencerna semua ini. Tapi akhirnya aku tahu. Mataku terbelalak kaget, kemudian menatap gadis itu kembali. Ia sudah menghilang.

Oh tidak. Aku tahu maksudnya.

"Donghae!" aku memanggil dengan suara gemetar.

Ya tuhan. Kata Ryeowook benar. _Ini belum selesai. Ini kacau sekali!_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Huaaahhh… capek juga bikin chap 3. Yang ini panjang banget ya? Selain capek karena kepanjangan, author juga pusing karena sebenarnya author mau nambah penjelasan, tapi readers minta bikin adegan menegangkan. Kalo adegan menegangkan, berarti klimaks udah dateng. Sedangkan di chap kemarin baru antiklimaks. Author musti buat adegan yg tenang-tenang dulu.**

**Tapi yah… setiap cerita butuh chappie yang tenang-tenang aja, kan? Jika kalian berharap untuk adegan ekstrim di FF ini… maaf. Tidak ada untuk chap ini. Tapi author mau nambah teka-teki aja. Oh iya, untuk pengetahuan tadi, author ambil berdasarkan ajaran Kristen Katolik :/ Tapi author Islam kok.**

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**

**.**

**OH IYA! INI PENTING!**

**Ada yang saranin author untuk bikin wordpress. Tapi author sendiri ga tau cara ngurus wordpress gimana. Author rasa wordpress author juga udah berdebu :/ ada yg bisa tolong author ga? Kalo ada, bisa kirim PM ke author ga? Maacih kawaaannss**


End file.
